


[KHR] 拆线 （8059）

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *yakuza Gokudera & undergraduate Yamamoto*Yamamoto borrowed money from usury, and got to know the creditor, Gokudera. In order to repay the debt, Yamamoto began to make erotic trading with Gokdera. But the underworld was not so peaceful, Yamamoto was involved in gang disputes.*黑道狱寺 & 大学生山本武，卖屁股然后恋爱的故事
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	[KHR] 拆线 （8059）

*三观扭曲非常视角

*极道狱寺 & 一般人阿武

00

每个人都会遇到改变人生的事故，有招致转机的幸事，有打落蝴蝶的花枝。

这还是马克第一次在毕业后遇到山本武，那个意气风发的年轻人穿着有些老旧的衬衫和短裤，脚踩拖鞋，在便利店的货架前挑选洗发水，最终选了促销打折的那种。

他甚至没认出收银的马克来，哪怕他们曾在一个球队里打过两场。山本武付款结账，敷衍着用营业笑容道谢，接过零钱提着塑料袋走出店里。

马克并非不想叫住他打招呼，可他想起关于山本武的传言，一时间也想不出在“最近过得怎么样”的寒暄后，该怎么应对山本武那难以启齿的遭遇。

山本家经营着一间寿司店，生意不好不坏，收入不高不低；单亲家庭带大的孩子很争气，山本武性格开朗乐于助人，交过好几个女朋友，还得到名校球队的内定名额，几乎校内出道。

在他大一那年夏天，日光晒化山本武头顶冰做的皇冠，那些水浇透了他的发根，他的脚底，冲走他的笑脸。

马克知道的不多，他只记得山本武在四处借钱，那个数额大得离谱，东拼西凑怕是连边角都填不上。也不知道最后他们父子是否平安，也不知道山本武有没有还上那些钱——高利贷后面就是黑道风云，希望他没有惹上麻烦。

可惜山本武已经是个麻烦。

如果可以的话他也不想去非法借贷，学校里防诈骗讲座他去听过，可惜只有那些人能一次性无抵押贷给他那么多；父亲的病急需用钱，职业球队答应提前预支部分款项，教练也极力替他争取资助，但在合法合理的范围内那些钱不过是九牛一毛。

选择哪边似乎不需要时间思考，山本武到一家唱片店里找债务处理人见面，学生证身份证出生证明全都交底，包括店面的营业执照原件和房产证。那个所谓的黑社会大哥看上去年纪竟然比他还小，身边站着两个西装革履的保镖，比较之下就像小鸡宝宝被人绑架，看得山本武忧心忡忡。

“喂，盯着我们老大看什么看啊？赶紧给我拿钱滚蛋！”

那个叼着烟的保镖朝山本武大声呵斥，而笑眯眯看着自己的Boss先生让大学生觉得电影电视剧很假，黑社会老大长着娃娃脸才是真实，从而被吓得跳了一下。

“喂喂，客人极限被吓到了吧，狱寺你小声点行不行！”

嗓门也很大的保镖二号又让山本武的肌肉条件反射似的跳了跳，他赶紧抓着沉甸甸的信封站起来朝三人鞠躬，再次确认还钱期限，倒退着逃向医院的收费窗口。

最好的进口药价格不菲，一支针剂可以买二十根碳纤维球棒。山本武左手拿着账单，右手拿着父亲今天的血检报告，坐在雪白整洁的医院走廊里，疲惫不堪。双腿被无力感缠在原地，主治医生拍拍他的肩膀，留下句早做准备。

山本武的眼泪还没能掉下来，紧接着旁边迎上来个梳中分的中年男子。他一边擦汗一边劝他节哀，递上丧葬公司的名片，还有非盈利性组织的献爱心项目。上面花花绿绿的大号字体非常扎眼，写着福利优惠政策最高减免百分之九十。

事情发生得很快，夏天甚至没来得及离开，山本刚在睡梦中离开了人世。护士铃触手可及，这个男人却摸着在床边睡着的儿子的脑袋，直到早晨护士查房才发现异常。医生说，你父亲在最后的日子里没有太多痛苦，比起其他病人家属你已经做得很好了。医生见他不声不响，又说，你尽力了，孩子，别太难过。

刚刚成型的王冠融成泪，山本武把空荡荡的信封揉成纸团，目送轮床推走父亲，他这才觉得自己还是个孩子，却已经承受了太多。

他还是个孩子，什么都还没有开始，早早成了抽掉棉线的蜡烛，成了孑然一身的大人。

走廊里的金属凳子好冰，头顶落下空调冷风，坐着如同酷刑。山本武不知何去何从，面前堵着三四个等他签署文件的大人，冷漠又公式化地劝他节哀，让他赶紧决定怎么处理遗体。

“喂喂，有没有点公德心？这些事儿晚点也可以处理的吧，看人好欺负就逼人太甚啊？”

那些讨人厌的木桩子被推开，山本武终于可以抬起头看点阳光，顺带看看他的救命稻草。遗憾的是，那不是稻草，是章鱼小丸子。

似曾相识的烟味好重，因为是医院，那人嚼着口香糖吹了个泡泡，端着一盒热腾腾的章鱼烧，西装革履，却因为天气热没有打领带。

银发的男人弯腰问山本武：“逾期两天了，哥们儿，说好的规矩你到底懂不懂？”

话音刚落，狱寺隼人瞥见等待签名的死亡证明，心中了然，把舌头上后半截“再不还钱就把黑料爆料给亲人”的话卷回去，抬手轰走那些比他还没良心的公职人员：“我是他朋友，让人缓缓不知道啊？等半个小时再来吧，不会耽误你们交接。”

比眼前还要窒息的情况狱寺隼人平均每月亲历五次，他早已麻木，只是看在对方还小的份上打算放缓节奏，毕竟他此行是来确定这家伙还款能力，工作优先。

“谢谢您，狱寺先生。”

狱寺隼人一愣，上个月那天了平只不过是叫了一声而已，他看着心神不定，却记得自己的名字。

男人在他身边坐下，小声说道：“小事而已。”

愁眉苦脸的年轻人脸色苍白，没精打采，显然多日未曾休息好，在劳心劳力照顾病人之后，父亲却没能出院。他父亲所乘坐的电梯路过第一层，接着向下走去，最终停在阳光照射不到的地方去了。

“……器官捐献减免丧葬费啊。”狱寺隼人拿起那些纸张翻看，问道，“你父亲是什么病？癌症吗？”

除了同学老师，山本武没有亲戚在这边；如果有的话，也就不会任由他去借高利贷。黑社会份子当然都很危险，前途无量的大学生无论怎么看都不该和他们扯上关系。

可他别无选择。

现在他身边唯一认识的大人只有狱寺隼人，只有这个人能够商谈，只有他能告诉自己该怎么做。毕竟，像他一样急需用钱救命的人，放高利贷的人该欢迎得不得了吧？而他现在所面临的困境，这位狱寺先生应该很清楚怎么处理才对。

想到这一层，山本武很配合：“不是。”

“那建议你选18项的套餐，”狱寺隼人的确对这些东西很熟，翻开指给他看，“费用全包，送前十年墓地，只是要等一个月才能领骨灰。”

山本武点点头，勉强打起精神去看是哪18项。那个框里写着角膜，细胞，骨髓，神经，皮肤，肌腱，血管，等等等等；还有一些有时限的器官和内脏，以及山本武从来不知道的、原来这个地方也可以捐献的小肠。

“……真厉害，一个角膜最多可以救助六个人啊。”

“啊？嗯，是这样没错。”狱寺隼人看了看表，距离下一场还有四十分钟，而路上八成会堵车，于是他追问，“你父亲签过志愿者申请吗？”

对此没有概念也没有印象，山本武给予了否定；接着又立刻想起这似乎会影响到捐赠许可，紧张地看着狱寺隼人——少年这才发现，债主不仅帅得一塌糊涂，还有一双惊为天人的绿眼睛。

“没事，别紧张，我会帮你处理。”狱寺隼人掏出烟盒，又意识到不能抽而放回内袋里，“你今天先把这几样签了，有问题不知道怎么办就给我打电话。”

绿眼睛的黑社会说完起身走远，边走边问停车票在哪领。山本武手心里躺着一张名片，某某金融咨询有限公司经理，狱寺隼人。

Gokudera Hayato。

山本武混着泪咀嚼这个名字，宇宙在音节中逐步颠倒，那盒章鱼烧放在他腿边，木鱼花随着热气舞动，活物一般扭着身子。

比起救治病人，医生告诉他，没有痛苦的死亡比活着更好。

比起避重就轻、只会抱歉的老师同学和基金会，慷慨解囊的是居然是社会毒瘤。

比起道貌岸然的NGO负责人，催债的黑社会人员竟然更贴心一些。

狱寺先生没有放狠话，也没有逼他，更没有动手；最令人崩溃的是，山本武在他走后收到了还款日期延后一周的短信，而且还是免息。

那时候，来摘取肝脏的医生已经带着特殊冰箱离开，殡仪馆的各项服务也已经变成抵用券发放给他，挑选墓地的日期也都预约好。

就算没有亲人长辈商谈，父亲的后事一切进展顺利，有条不紊，待办事项一一解决。山本武把这些都归功于狱寺隼人的出现，这个黑道男子仿佛是这些机器般的齿轮中唯一有人情味的东西。

他想起那张脸，那张精致的名片，舌根上还残留着蛋黄酱的味道，于是摸出纸片，照着上面的电话拨过去。

他饿了，但山本武身上一分钱也没有，而那人说，有问题不知道怎么办就给他打电话。

01

忙活一整天，在把Boss送回家后狱寺隼人找了间酒店休息，顺带打电话到自己人店里，叫妈妈送个人过来，老规矩。

五分钟后，他接到电话照常直接按掉、通过短信把地址发给对方；二十分钟后，当他洗完澡、做好准备工作打算爽完直接进入睡眠状态时，拉开浴室门却发现是今日丧父的山本武，瞬间整个人从昏昏欲睡被气得十二分清醒。

“您的手机一直在响，狱寺先生。”

端正坐在床边等他的年轻人肚子传出咕噜声，礼貌提醒他接电话，还怕他手里抓着浴巾不方便而把手机送到面前来了。

好样的，真是巧了，真是见了鬼了，妈的。

狱寺顺势抓起手机，含糊其词重新安排预约，裹着浴袍耐着性子在沙发上坐下，问他来找自己干嘛。

山本武比大多数中年人都要来的冷静，他今早刚刚经历过那些事情，失魂落魄，现在却能坐在他对面，询问起他的未来将会变成什么样子。

“就你这个欠款金额，要看你做什么工作。”狱寺点了烟，翘起腿靠着枕垫，“快的话七八年，慢的话十几年都有吧，毕竟还有利息。当时向你介绍项目的同事给你提过吗？”

“……提过，”山本武看到了布料之下的内容，错愕得撇开眼睛，低着头回答，“那时候想着别的事情，只记了个大概。”

“那就好办了。”狱寺吐出烟雾，看向山本武的方向，“收入最高的就是骡子，风险也大，搞不好就进去了；剩下还有热场、保镖，这类体力活差一点，有一定几率致残；如果是男妓的话，看你条件应该价位还行。你这个年纪差不多就这几个方向，别的活你也做不来。”

年轻人听得一愣一愣，也不管会看到些别的什么连忙抬起头来：“那个，我听不太懂，能不能麻烦您简单介绍一下？”

以狱寺隼人的身份，这些解说工作轮不到他，但奈何人阴差阳错跑到面前来，他也只能先送走再说。

“骡子就是运货的，你有驾照吗？”

山本武有点抱歉：“我会开车，但没有驾照。”

……这是哪门子道理？狱寺隼人懒得深究，接着问：“你打过架吗？”

山本武更抱歉了：“我准备打职业棒球的，不敢受伤，所以不会打架。”

夹烟的手按住了额头，狱寺隼人觉得血管要爆炸：“靠，这也不会那也不会，那你总该不会是处男吧？啊？棒球肌肉笨蛋不都很受欢迎？！”

这下山本武不说话了，他点点头，抬起两只手比了个数字，言下之意他还算有点经验。

既然如此，那就找个合适的店介绍过去上班吧。狱寺隼人当下安排好这人的还债方向，叼着烟把人从上到下打量一遍：“先脱了我看看。”

年轻人呆愣愣张大了嘴：“啊？”

“啊什么啊，你总得给我验货吧？送过去又给那边的大姐退回来怎么办，我超丢脸。”

仔细一想的确是这样，不过山本武可没觉得会在这方面掉链子，反正刚刚也看到了狱寺先生的上半身，男性之间也没什么心里负担。

本以为山本武会踌躇，至少也会不自在，可年轻人大大方方脱了个干净，还在他面前转了一圈，显然深知自己很有本钱。

运动员的身体健美漂亮，宽肩细腰翘屁股，肤色健康，脖子以下常年避光，与脸颊成了对比色，但也并非雪白细腻，是那种很柔软的小麦色。

行吧，各方面都没什么问题，预祝老板娘财源广进，山本小朋友还钱有望。

狱寺隼人险些被烟呛到，摆手让他穿上衣服，从电话旁边抽了张便签写地址，又往钱夹里摸了两张票子：“去这个地方找戴安娜女士对接，钱给你今晚吃饭住宿，下去以后把一楼那个黑发的小弟弟叫上来。”

山本武很乖很听话，他下意识觉得狱寺隼人不会害他。毕竟他现在没有退路，他也不需要退路。母亲早亡，那个只存在于照片中的女性成了过去；父亲也走了，好在他尽力救治没有留下遗憾。

他还剩下什么？就现在来说，山本武没有能力思考，也不具备解题技能。

超出范围的巨额借款只有一种偿还办法，那就是在这个黑道组织的经营范围内工作。梦想重要吗？未来重要吗？家人重要吗？

他后悔过吗？当然是后悔过的。

如果选择转让店铺的话，不仅山本武能够衣食无忧，父亲的社保也能够让他免费接受治疗；他仍然保有追寻梦想的资格，仍然可以在赛场上奔跑，何必卖掉珍藏的球星绝版签名照？

只是，今晚山本武离开医院前，那间他与父亲渡过最后时光的病房又有人搬了进去。那个小朋友得了与父亲相同的疾病，却因为父母不同意而始终施行保守治疗。由于病情得不到有效控制，病人十分痛苦，如花似玉的女孩子苍白且憔悴，不顾干裂的嘴唇拼命哭嚎，痛得四肢扭曲——护工只是把她按回床上，喂她喝水，让她小声点不要给别人添麻烦。

就在那一瞬间，山本武释然了，他觉得付出多大的代价都值得，哪怕他一辈子都无法重回赛场，哪怕还不上钱、黑帮大佬要他断手断脚，那也值得。

他在那一瞬间相信了医生。医生说没有说谎安慰他，原来比起病痛的折磨，救不回来也是好的。

没有了芯的蜡烛还能燃烧，只需要再次融化，当然可以被重新当做燃料。

山本武依然想要追求梦想，虽然希望渺茫，但他可以退而求其次；而当务之急是还债，还债，还有听从狱寺先生的每一项指令。

揣着的两张纸币就是唯一财产，山本武走下楼，看到了那个等候钥匙的“黑发男孩”。刚刚狱寺隼人接电话的时候他离得近，山本武一字不落听完了他们的对话；不太能遮住翘起来腿中间的布料，在验完货之后那下面的反应更大了。

山本武不小心与那人目光相接，不知道为什么心生抵触，走过去的脚步止住不前，手里准备交出去钥匙又握紧了些。他左边口袋里装着未来工作岗位的坐标，右边口袋里装着好心人友情赞助的食宿费——狱寺先生给了他一个新的开始，但他只想回到那个房间里。

某种意义上，山本武是执行力很强的人，还有那么点偏执。教练打什么信号，他就怎么执行战术；教练安排死亡往返蛙跳四十次，他绝对跳到要死才会停下。

狱寺隼人不太关注竞技运动，也对玩棒球的家伙毫无了解，当然也不知道自己无心招惹了什么人。

当房门被人用钥匙扭开，狱寺隼人被打断的解压项目送货到床前。他抬起眼皮确认订单，口味没问题，年龄没问题，不合情理的是，那张脸他一天内已经见过第三次。

山本武正看着赤身裸体的狱寺隼人，羞涩且大胆，湿漉漉的眼睛神色躲闪，结结巴巴地说：“既然狱寺先生喜欢这一款，那不如给我个机会？”

握紧拳头要揍人是真，又累又困是真，生理问题有待解决当然也是头等大事。

狱寺隼人恼羞成怒，这家伙是不懂得害怕还是怎么回事？今天这么多事不值得他回去嗷嗷嗷哭一晚、或者躲起来瑟瑟发抖——再怎么能扛，也总该回去找个熟人相对无言。

现在的小孩子心理素质好到这个地步了？早上出殡晚上爬床？

“滚蛋，我没工夫陪你疯。”

扯起被子裹好，狱寺隼人做起来赶人：“钥匙留下，该报道报道，明天开始上班，敢跑我找人打断你的腿。”

凶神恶煞不算什么，催债恐吓日常标配，对上豁出一切的、一无所有的年轻人效果不算太好。

山本武不想离开这里，也不想去什么管理男妓的店铺。任何地方对他来说都是龙潭虎穴，只有狱寺隼人，只有这个男人似乎不会伤害他。

“下面那个小哥……是公司内部的人吧？非要说的话，我……也算是自己人……”

如果给他选择的机会，他当然会选刚刚洗过澡，闻起来清爽干净的帅哥。

望着眼前冷静但依旧紧张的青年，狱寺隼人被搞得莫名其妙：“为什么？你应该喜欢女的吧？放心，我们又不搞变态项目，给你介绍的店是都是女客。”

没想到会被问这个问题，山本武急切地想要表示感激，也不管自己误会了什么，语速飞快：“那个，因为狱寺先生是好人，所以我想——”

夸张的大笑打断了致谢，山本武也不好意思起来，他猜对方一定觉得自己很孩子气，否则怎么会说出那么天真的话。

“你说我是好人？”

狱寺隼人好气又好笑，幼稚的小家伙实在难缠，上赶着往嘴里送不说，还蠢得可以。

什么叫好人？

谁不想当个好人？

可惜啊，有时候当好人比当恶霸难，事与愿违是常识，而常识没有根据可言。

想到这，狱寺隼人突然明白山本武可能无处可去。透支的身体不比前几年，他懒得再折腾，就现在的情况来说，虎头虎脑的大学生也不是不行。

“过来吧。”

谁吃都好，先出手先得。

大男孩应声，一个箭步冲到床边坐下，双手握拳放在膝盖上，脊梁挺得老直，硬得跟风化壳没有两样。

“放轻松，就你这样还想赚钱？”

带着烟味的胳膊爬上肩头，手指抚上侧脸，狱寺隼人用手背蹭过山本武的耳廓，压低声音：“要会调节气氛，暧昧一点，慢慢接触。”

“是……是，好的。”

山本武身上带着自助洗衣店的味道，还有淡淡的汗味。这是年轻人特有的朝气，蓬勃，哪怕入夜后依旧向上飘忽。

他不知道该怎么做，只好侧身想靠近一点，结果胳膊肘怼到了狱寺隼人的侧腰。

“唔……你骨头真硬。”

打到人的感觉很实在，痛呼也随之而来，山本武下意识伸手扶住受害者，却不想那人支起一条腿坐着，手顺着被子往下滑，按到狱寺隼人的小伙伴。

“啊！抱歉抱歉……我不是——”

干燥有力的手按住了山本武，耐心限量生产，此刻早已售完。

他盯着山本武的眼睛，扣着他的手不松不紧动了两下：“就这样，我喜欢先快后慢的。”

说罢，山本武主动挑选的第一个客人放开他的手，从外套里翻出烟盒，把烟灰缸抓到床上。他对着目不转睛的山本武点烟，抽了一口，隔着烟雾催促：“你不是要试吗？该不会没给同学弄过吧？”

山本武的阀门在连日变故下彻底报废，他没有回答这个问题，直接越过羞耻与遮掩，而是盯着狱寺隼人的脸，开始帮他服务。

世人皆有好奇心，山本武忍不住猜想，神秘的借贷公司职员到底是哪国人——欧洲人吗？法国？德国？

狱寺先生硬得很古怪，比起想要做，更多是想要发泄。他侧身躺着抽烟，半睁着眼睛享受，鼻梁又窄又挺，鼻翼随着吐出烟雾不时煽动，被子下面露出一小节锁骨和肩膀，随着呼吸变化形状。

“嘶——”

过程并不是很顺利，尽管山本武紧张得出了汗，干涩的器官还是弄疼了他。

狱寺掐掉半截烟，伸手去摸抽屉里的润滑，准备丢给山本武；只是没等他说出“继续”，又软又热的地方把他吸了进去，紧紧吮了起来。

“唔……”

这下狱寺隼人干脆塌下腰躺好，伸直腿舒舒服服给人伺候。

时刻注视着狱寺先生的神情，眉眼困倦又因为疼痛而立刻收紧，山本武生怕被赶出去，情急之下只想到这个法子——谁还没看过点艳情影像，楼下那个恐怕也是被叫来做这种事——宵夜送到，只不过换了个包装，想来狱寺先生应该不会介意。

只要能吃，狱寺隼人并不介意。

太卖力了，真是，该怎么说好呢……？

因为职业的缘故，狱寺隼人没有固定的对象，偶尔有需要也只会找自己人，刻意避开不要重复使用，只要记得事后付钱就好。

山本武这种情况倒也不少见，借了钱还能换上的人不多，偶尔经手的都是些走投无路的中年人，或者早已完蛋的瘾君子。

这些人的下场显而易见，帮派里总是需要一次性临时工出面，夜店场子里多个赚钱下线也不算新鲜，只是从狱寺隼人这里介绍过去的倒还是头一次。

这家伙……技术不错，搞不好给女人做过。身材堪称极品，没想到邋遢的运动衫下面会是标准肌肉男，味道闻起来普通得要命，干干净净，还有点干净的汗味。

普通人真幸运。

这是狱寺隼人睡过去之前所想到的，他实在太累了，累到忘记交代山本武下一步该怎么做，仰面敞着腿呼呼大睡。

轻微的鼾声让山本武进退两难，他根本不知道该怎么处理这种情况——嘴里的是咽还是不咽、那下面是擦还是不擦。

空荡荡的肠胃早已等候多时，轻轻痉挛起来，山本武条件反射吞咽，问题随之往下中和胃酸。

“没有味道诶……”

02

充足的睡眠当属起死回生良药，狱寺隼人两眼一睁，倍感精神，舒舒服服伸起懒腰来。

客房里的小沙发上睡着山本武，他坐着窝了一夜，居然踏踏实实把没睡足的几个月给补上，睡得口水横流，直到狱寺隼人起来洗漱才发现还有个活的和他共处一室。

有些人害怕麻烦，有些人讨厌麻烦。狱寺隼人不害怕也不讨厌，只是不会去主动招惹，但对于摆在眼前的麻烦，他足足有一卡车处理手段在排队取号。

“喂，醒醒，干嘛呢。”

沙发被踹上几脚，山本武被晃着爬起来，猛然惊醒让他头晕脑胀，揉揉眼睛方才发现是什么情况。

“……早，狱寺先生。”

周围的人对自己满口敬称事出有因，作为头领的亲卫，狱寺隼人后面跟着群小弟心安理得，只是这个人叫他的方式怎么听怎么别扭。

他板着张俊脸，耐心库存告急：“早什么早，赶紧给我出去，你昨天那算旷工，不想活了？”

“不敢不敢，只是……”山本武笑了起来，半推半就，还带点不好意思，“昨天晚上您睡着了，本来想……”

本来还想和您商量点事，看能不能介绍出租屋和兼职给我，看能不能想办法尽快还款。

结果狱寺隼人心领神会，转身去翻钱包，数了几张递过去：“休假放松过头给忘了，诺，给你。”

呃……这算是什么？嫖资？过夜费？

山本武虽然不想被误会，不过似乎也没有澄清的必要——狱寺先生大概一向如此行事，我也该早点习惯。

他深吸一口气，吐掉那些今后不该存在的美德，伸手去接钱，笑了一下：“谢谢，那我先走了。”

看见那别扭的笑容，狱寺隼人收回手。山本武手指捏了个寂寞，又抬头去看金主等候发落。

他看起来憔悴，疲惫，心神不宁，怪可怜的。

可这些跟他有什么关系？欠债还钱天经地义，谁不是一肚子造化弄人的故事，只有比你更惨的可怜人，没有比你更轻松的倒霉蛋。

又加了两张钱，狱寺隼人催促道：“跑快点，中午以后那边就歇业。”

他坚定，从容，麻烦看他一脸无可商量，麻烦自己把自己送出门，留下送走麻烦的人睡回笼觉。

这一觉睡到下午两点，狱寺隼人爬起来给浴缸放满水，柠檬马鞭草入浴剂舒缓心情，他泡着澡吃着客房服务的肉排，再喝一口白葡萄酒，轮休这天他打算那也不去，一会儿再叫个水疗按摩吧。

天色渐晚，按摩师成功疏通每一截颈椎，腰椎也回到最自然的弧度，狱寺隼人昏昏欲睡，打算抽根烟清醒清醒，手机铃声的提神效果比什么都强力。

啊啊啊啊啊！！

爆锤一拳枕头，暴跳如雷地抓起手机接通，被扰了清净的狱寺先生深吸一口气，压着火问：“不知道我今天休息吗？有事找了平啊？”

“十分抱歉狱寺先生，大哥陪着老大出城了，这边又出了急事……”

这样的话的确是别无他法，狱寺隼人做好要出门的准备：“说吧，什么事。”

店长在话筒另一端语速飞快：“今天刚开店就有客人想带走我们店里的姑娘，似乎是有过纠纷呢，姑娘担心安全就不肯，结果客人就动了手……”

听到这话，组织二把手翻身穿衣，五分钟后坐在车里，直直杀向地盘内的店铺主持公道。

闹事多发在凌晨左右，这个时间段倒是稀奇，更稀奇的还在后边——“新来的小哥把客人打了，客人不愿私了，还报了警，正闹着呢。”

很好，山本武，阴魂不散的狗东西，我劝你做好心理准备，我的假期很贵你赔不起。

到了地方，几个壮汉正围着店长阿姨高声叫骂，警车停在店门口，围观的路人还有的在录像，影响极其糟糕。

“啧，年轻人就是没脑子。”

挤进人群里，狱寺隼人看到店里的女孩头上包着纱布，皮肤和裙子上都沾着血，看起来怕是会留疤的伤。

至于那个新来的小哥——山本武让姑娘靠着自己，外套盖在她腿上防止走光，正给人抹眼泪来着。

轻声细语安慰着受伤的姑娘，山本武也伤得不轻，都是防御伤，看来白长那么大个子，是真的不会打架。

先不急，自己人的账晚点再算。

“先生别急，能做主的人来了，”店长瞥见狱寺隼人，赶紧招呼他过来，“这是狱寺先生，我们老板。”

警察正做着记录，看到狱寺隼人来了直接找过去：“怎么，大周末帮我加班？”

狱寺隼人先是和云雀恭弥握手，接着很不耐烦地跟着抱怨：“我今天也休假。”

云雀恭弥了然，嘲讽道：“新人好好管教，别给我惹事。要不是跟沢田纲吉有约在先，我早把人都带回去等你来捞，价钱好说。”

辖区警官云雀恭弥总是话里带刺目中无人，奈何各为其主，狱寺隼人不能和他明着对呛，况且这回的确是自己失误在先。

狱寺隼人先是让看热闹的都散了，安排人清理现场，接着他开车带上当事人到警察局去。几人先是分别做好笔录，称述事情经过，最后坐在一起协商解决办法。

“我不管，你们的工作人员动手伤人，就该赔医药费营养费。”

这话狱寺隼人听得耳朵都快起茧子，指着监控截图照片质问：“是您率先动手攻击我的员工。爱丽丝小姐是您的长期对象不提，哪怕再有纠纷也不能对女性动手，还伤到面容，这有点过分吧？”

“那又怎样，也不是多大的伤口，我可以赔偿，但打我的那个男的必须给我道歉，什么玩意儿。”

“这我认为这可以算做是自卫，您的朋友等三人也围殴了他，这难道不是越发不合情理。”

都用雨伞打头了还能说成是自卫，随口乱说的水平简直一流啊狱寺先生。

山本武等人一声不吭，自称店老板的狱寺隼人赶到后他挺意外，没想到这么快又能见到这人，而且还是来帮他处理牢狱之灾的。

几个回合下来，山本武听出对方态度坚决，狱寺隼人也不再坚持，干干脆脆写了张支票，让山本武低头谢罪。

债主加老板加金主三合一，对山本武来说比生气的父亲还可怕两百倍。道理他都懂，凭什么恶人先告状就可以被宽恕，但他觉得无所谓，狱寺先生指哪他就打哪。

年轻人恭恭敬敬地弯腰道歉，带头的大叔往他那边吐唾沫，在和解书上签了字。

“这事儿就完了？”

山本武眉骨肿得老高，有点不可置信：“我以为我要被拘留判刑……”

云雀恭弥盖上笔帽，撇了一眼山本武，嘲弄和鄙视显而易见，起身就走。

“喂，老地方你找人接应，就今晚。”

面对狱寺隼人的要求，云雀知道怎么回事，摆摆手头也不回：“知道了。”

“那个，狱寺先生，对不起，给你添麻烦了，我很抱歉。”

出了警局，狱寺隼人交代店长照看好女店员，让山本武跟着他上车，要带他去个地方。

坐在副驾驶里，山本武小心开口，只换来一句：“真是个傻逼。”

恶狠狠地口气恨铁不成钢，弄得山本武大气都不敢出，尽量把自己缩起来：“……那个，赔款算在我头上可以吧……”

被破坏的休假，意料之外的加班，本不该出现的失误，和垃圾人员交涉的恶心，皆出自山本武的一时冲动。

偏偏山本武的出发点没有错，过失在于自己没交代清楚，也怪店长培训不到位，更在于那群顾客的恬不知耻。

可非要论个是非对错，山本武做得没错，这只能让狱寺隼人更火了，他近乎暴怒：“你欠得钱不够多是不是？还是你数数都不会，几位数都不知道？”

狱寺隼人瞪他，只看到山本武脸上有伤，比起昨天在医院里，他更加无措。在山本武借款资料提供的照片里，他灿烂且生机勃勃，此刻他正惶恐地自我保护般缩起来，一米九几的大小伙子缩起来的样子简直有点好笑。

他替人出头还被被人打了，一直以为自己要被抓，已是战战兢兢；如履薄冰撑到现在，还要被吼着怒骂，估计已经到了极限吧。

看见他手背上破皮流血的地方，狱寺隼人叹口气：“箱子里有烟，帮我点一根。”

“啊？哦，好。”

点烟器发出滋滋声，山本武捏着中间把滤嘴塞到司机唇间。狱寺隼人叼着猛吸一口，自己接过去夹在指尖，又说：“车里有药箱，一会儿自己处理下。”

“好，都是皮肉伤，没大问题。”

“要是有大问题你还能在这？”这句话又听得狱寺隼人头疼，他没好气地说：“那几个人的确欠揍，敢动我们的姑娘胆子是真不小，你可以还手，但不是我们的做法。”

听出来话里有话，山本武静静等着。

“第一，不许在店里动手，纠纷会影响生意；第二，不能让客人报警，私了优先，我们和警察有协议；第三，我们不和垃圾讲道理，懂了吗？”

“唔……”山本武只听懂了一半，见狱寺隼人态度缓和下来，猜测着：“所以我们现在是要去和那几个大叔讲道理。”

“哈哈，对，你也不笨嘛。”敲着方向盘按了下喇叭，狱寺隼人笑了：“不过你要先学学方法。”

接下来的车程中，狱寺隼人向山本武讲解帮派内正确的讲道理方法。

优先肉搏，可以用简单器械，但是要避开头部等致命要害，教育目的高于一切，不可以弄出人命。

“在这样的基准下，不致死致残、但很痛的手段有很多，回头我找人教你。”

“教我？”山本武没听明白，“那我还回店里吗？今天戴安娜女士帮我安排好调班，说是培训完就可以把我的号码挂出去。”

“不了，我给你找个新职位。”

“诶，这样啊，那我还要把工作服洗干净还回去。”

工作服，这人这时候怎么还想着这个，难道不该问是去做什么？把这当成高中生兼职吗？多大了真是……

“你几岁了。”

“19。”

哦，好吧，十九岁。

十九岁的山本穿着风俗店工作服，简单的衬衫马甲被蹭脏了弄皱了，浓眉大眼的男孩子脚在副驾驶里伸展不开，弓着背，后脖子上贴着一层薄汗，绒毛随着呼吸慢慢晃动。

好热。

狱寺隼人打开空调，过度之后冷风让他好受了一些，开始继续交代用撬棍揍人的要点，实际应用起来应该不难。

末了快到目的地，他突然想起刚刚的事，又问山本武：“之前我让你道歉，你怎么想？”

“什么怎么想？”还在回味怎么挥舞棍子的角度好击中最痛的穴位，山本武想了想，“您说那个啊，之前没什么想法，感觉听您的就好。”

额头上的肿痛非常恼人，背上被砸的肋骨处依旧隐隐作痛，山本武笑了笑：“现在的话，大概就是‘加倍奉还’吧！”

狱寺隼人在某个独栋别院前熄火，带着山本武在院子里挑石头，找了两个拳头大的捏在手里。

那几个闹事的客人正在屋内喝酒，口中继续说着侮辱性的话语，发泄着今晚的经历。

“……那个小白脸老板，我一看就不是什么好东西，哪天爷爷我花钱包他，看我不［——］。”

紧跟着是一阵哄笑，山本武听得脸都白了，借着灯光去看狱寺隼人的脸，没想到他狞笑起来，两眼冒出金光，比鬼还吓人。

他比了个口型：往死里打。

他们砸了窗，在门口等人出来就往脸上喷辣椒水，趁人嗷嗷叫满地打滚的时候疯狂输出，甩棍撬棍舞得呼呼作响。不出十分钟，满脸鼻涕唾沫呕吐物的几个大叔几乎失去意识，被等候在旁边的箱车拉到医院去救治。

不明情况，失去视野，哭喊着求饶的可恶大叔被揍得屁滚尿流，那个逼着山本武给他道歉的男人好像还失禁了，导致来帮忙善后的人员十分嫌弃，拖着他往车里走时，不知道青紫的小腿是否遭到多次二次创伤。

从屋里桌上找到给出去的支票，狱寺隼人撕成两半放回原处，在车边找到了山本武。

大男孩坐在GTR的引擎盖上，头搭在交握的手上，手里拄着那根撬棍。

狱寺隼人的后备箱里除了可做凶器的工具，还有医药箱，他提过来打开，用碘酒给山本武裂开的指骨消毒。

他还是第一次这么报复人，下手不算轻，夹着很多情绪，倾泄而出的力道里什么乱七八糟发东西都有。

他的挥舞里有迟来的正义，有被迫低头的屈辱，还有压抑多日的不甘心，或许还有点恨意。

他在恨天地不公，我父亲一生没做过一件错事，何至于病死塌上；他在恨这个社会，我没有伤害过任何人，为什么要我断送一生来换，还换来个一无所有。

呵，错了，我还有一屁股债。

想到这，山本武笑了。

狱寺隼人见他笑得渗人，掏出烟递给他。

他本来不会，也不敢，更舍不得，但不知怎么回事，他看着因为讲道理运动而出了汗、微微喘气的狱寺隼人，接过了他手中的烟。

男人把打火机递过去，山本武因为不会抽，老半天没点着。

狱寺隼人一把抓回打火机，一边吸一边吐，两下点着，捏着递过去给他：“张嘴。”

嘴唇蹭着指节，山本武吸了一口，烟雾被他含在嘴里，又随着呼气吐出来。

“不对，要过肺。”

就着那根烟拿回来，狱寺隼人吸气，火星猛然闪亮，很快烟雾从他鼻腔里涌出来。

山本武看明白了，啪啪打着打火机，叼着烟，略显笨拙地点燃了它，然后吸了一口。

狱寺等着看他的笑话，没有哪个初学者不被呛到咳嗽，然后咳到犯恶心，跪在地上找水龙头。

奇迹般的，山本武就这样平静的完成过肺，在狱寺隼人的注视下静静吸了半根。

有些人脑子里天生少点东西，注定与常人不同。

每个人表达悲伤的方式也不同，不知道山本武能绷到什么时候。

给自己也点了根烟，狱寺隼人与他并排坐在引擎导盖上。抬头望向远方的夜空，人马座正在拼命闪烁，银河最宽的地方闪闪发光。

屁股下微烫的盖子让狱寺隼人越发觉得热，他扯散领带，盯着火星那圈光晕看：“好热，夏天怎么还没完。”

过了一会儿，他听到山本武懒懒的声音，被烟雾荼毒的有点哑：“已经结束了。”

烟灰飘落在手背上，他被烫了一下，又说：“我的夏天已经结束了。”

03

笹川了平作为组长的保镖兼司机，平时忙得要死要活，又在交班下午惨遭同事堵门。狱寺隼人硬塞了一个小伙子给他，说是让他给教教基本功，以后得带着去要债啊放款啊撑场子，不能什么都不会。

“极限的不行！我还要陪老婆逛街啊！”

寸头的男人一把扯下工作穿的西装，露出浑身腱子肉，从柜子里翻出帽衫套上，一边拒绝：“你要带新人自己教啊！极限的麻烦人！我严厉拒绝！”

狱寺隼人给旁边的山本武使眼色，后者马上开口套近乎：“大哥，你肩膀好厉害的啊，怎么练成这样的！”

“哦！你能看出来吗？极限的上道啊！”

笹川了平一秒摔坑里，又把穿好的衣服给脱了：“怎么样，想不想摸摸看？”

眉飞色舞的山本武也没客气，一抬手脱了T恤，那胳膊那肩膀的形状也很可观，了平这下连老婆生日几号都不记得了：“哦哦哦！不错嘛小伙子，看你的鲨鱼肌很有潜力，要不要跟我学拳啊？”

“哈哈哈！好啊好啊，就是您轻点揍哈，我超怕疼诶。”

“诶唷，这怎么行，你这么大一只还怕疼？”笹川了平搂着山本武的肩膀，一边锤他两下，“走走，带你去我师父开的拳馆看看。”

“哦哦，听起来就很专业，该不会超臭的吧？”山本武也不轻不重地回敬两下，心想这大哥怎么心理年龄小了十来岁，“是不是浴室帘子都没有的那种啊。”

笹川了平摸着下巴，坏笑：“帘子极限的没有，极限的超臭。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道！”

山本武笑得很大声，轻松愉快，狱寺隼人听着反倒嗤笑起来，看来没找错人，筷子配通心粉，傻子配蠢蛋，完美。

等山本武打算和狱寺隼人说一声时，却发现人已经走了。隔壁办公室传来电脑开机的声音，还有人坐到椅子上发出的摩擦声，紧接着就是打火机的“噼啪”声。

“有点像被老爸丢到补习班。”

山本武觉上面的想法得有点好玩，就算是前辈狱寺先生看起来年纪并不大，怎么就能当自己爹了，不至于不至于。

“大哥，狱寺先生多大啦，他哪里人啊。”

“哦，他啊，顶多二十五，”笹川了平提起运动鞋往包里塞，“他爸好像是意大利的什么老板，混血吧。刚来我们这的时候跟你差不多年纪，那时候极限的不可爱，真是烦死人啊。”

山本武没想到看上去又酷又帅的黑道大哥比自己大不了几岁，白白叫了那么多天“先生”。这不还是个小年轻嘛，瞬间距离感拉近一大截，等晚上回去一定要好好问问他——小时候有多不可爱也值得深究。

狱寺隼人弄完交接工作，帮老板安排好下周行程，坐在桌前活动脖子。他看时间早已经过了饭点山本武却还没给他来信，八成是和笹川了平投缘搞得时间观念报废。

回去路上随便买点晚饭，狱寺隼人回到住处打开电视，边看新闻边吃完，收拾东西时发现垃圾袋没了。他给山本武发短信，让他路上去买，再带包烟给他。

信息秒回，说是OK。山本武刚出地铁站，顺路拐进楼下便利店去买。

他现在和狱寺隼人住在一起，整租公寓里什么都不缺，虽然只有一室一卫，但沙发很长很宽，容得下不交房租的租客。

抱着胳膊把腿搁在茶几上，狱寺隼人朝他翻白眼：“玩得挺开心啊？”

“哈哈哈，大概吧，比我想得有趣，”山本武把手里的纸袋递给他，浑身洋溢着活力，眼角带笑，“大哥说我反射神经不错，还和别组约着明早训练来着。”

纸袋里装着一包烟，一卷防漏垃圾袋，还有一盒安全套。

把东西全倒在桌上，狱寺隼人拆开烟，把垃圾袋丢给寄人篱下的山本武：“收拾收拾滚去睡，明天我九点出门，要蹭车就起早点。”

“哦，知道了。”

山本武倒也不困，好久没能像这样挥洒汗水，血管酣畅淋漓地运输氧气，肌肉随着机械的反复运动产生酸痛，熟悉的泵感让他身心都倍感兴奋。果然运动对他来说是种瘾症，只有肌纤维拉伸挤压才能缓解戒断反应。

他蹲下去给桶套袋子，上腹有点酸痛，果然是太久没有运动了吗，稍微做了点体能测试就这样了。

“话说，这怎么是非卖品？”

抬头看见狱寺隼人捏着那盒生计用品，山本武大大方方笑了：“哈哈，积分兑换嘛，链锁店经常搞活动。”

“……也是。”

几乎不关注这种营销，狱寺隼人盯着赠品贴纸旁边的两个X一个L，心想这也不是我的尺寸啊，搞错了吧。他简直不想吐槽，更不想查问笹川了平背地里把自己给卖了多少，面无表情地捧着烟灰缸吐烟圈。

等山本武去丢垃圾、关门的声音响起的时候，狱寺隼人才反应过来这事情有点不对劲儿——便利店的积分兑换商品不可能只有一种吧？怎么看都该是唇膏啊护手霜，这种谁都可以用或者能送人的小东西才正常——就算有，正常人谁会选这个？

人看起来怪傻气，说话做事少根筋，该有的心思倒是一点没少。

毫无征兆打了几个喷嚏，山本武回到屋里，发现狱寺隼人在洗澡，但没关浴室门；而茶几上干干净净，干净的垃圾桶里只躺着浅紫色的包装盒，里面空空如也。

换鞋的动作慢下来，视线转向浴室半开的门缝，山本武突然冒出个搞笑的念头来——如果我现在过去把门关上了，再提醒他下次注意，狱寺会不会气个半死？玻璃隔间怕是会被他拆了吧。

虽然山本武没把年轻的前辈当成洪水猛兽，反而有些依赖和信任，但好在尚存尊敬和谢意，也就没好意思捉弄他，把衣服都脱在门外挂好。

“狱寺，我进来了哦。”

看吧，果然。人可不貌相，这小混蛋心里清楚得很。

“嗯，”狱寺冲干净泡沫，关了水问他，“你也要洗？”

“是啊，不过我很快的，五分钟就好。”

狱寺斜他一眼：“太快了吧也，能洗干净吗？”

银发湿透贴在脑后，整张脸难得一见，少了刘海遮掩的混血面庞更有侵略性，不饶人的嘴偶尔也会说点软话，沾满皮肤的水正慢慢往下流，眼睛也湿漉漉的，在暖黄的灯光里看不出颜色，显得很沉静。

上一次山本武没太注意，这下在水雾中才发现，狱寺下面也是银色的。

他也没有争辩，把浴巾从架子上取下来递进去：“只要待会儿不快就好了吧？”

和女性的柔软完全没有可比性，狱寺隼人的身体硬邦邦的，精瘦有力，皮肤特别光滑，体温是惹人停留的温度，每一个指节上的戒指倒是很凉，还很碍事。

“喂，你该不会硬不起来吧？”

狱寺侧躺着弄了半天，手里的大家伙没什么动静，不客气地诋毁起人来。

这可是尊严问题，一不小心就会上升到斗殴的高度，山本武苦笑：“很痛啦，戒指，你自己弄的时候不觉得难受吗？”

“不会。”干脆堵死后路，狱寺贴着床往下蹭了一些，换了个姿势跪好，“你最好赶紧硬起来，不然进不去。”

我也想啊，问题是你食指上那个上帝之眼的雕刻是三角形的，你技术再好人长得好再帅，被尖角戳到那也是很痛的啊。

“唔……”腹诽也不必再继续下去，补偿方案紧随而来。湿凉的头发把水都蹭到山本武的大腿上，小腹上滴了很多水珠，很快与体温融为一体。狱寺的确有一套，该说是男人更懂男人吗？前端被吮得好紧，舌头很会动，根本就是弱点爆破专家，很不妙啊。

嘴里的东西越来越大，能含进去的部分逐渐变少，狱寺隼人一边暗骂一边期待，手按着山本武的腿，感受着他的颤抖和心跳，觉得差不多了。

看到狱寺坐起来，姿势不太妙，山本武还是有点不太敢相信那个地方怎么能塞得进去啊。尽管如此他还是乖乖戴好套，等着狱寺自己准备。

没比山本武年长几岁的男人腿长胳膊长，虚虚伏在他身上，双颊泛红，因为皮肤白，鼻尖也红红的。他的手指在视线之外动作，很轻的粘稠水声不绝于耳，呼吸声越发紧促，风声从嘴唇后压抑而出，听得人浑身燥热。

山本武哪里经历过这个，房东哥哥比那几个前女友垒起来还性感动人，先不提那张脸——该死，最不该忽略的就是这个啊。狱寺瞪人信手拈来，眉头一皱眼睛一横，过于出众的容貌加剧疏离感让他的眼神更有杀伤力，被瞪的人总会快速移开视线。

但他不瞪人的时候眉头抬起，浅浅的褶皱舒展开来，睫毛微微翘起。虽然眉骨和额骨都很高，眼窝却深浅刚好，向上看人的时候就像眺望冰淇淋车的小朋友，单纯可爱。

“……呃。”

山本武感到下面被纳入一个快要窒息的地方，呼吸也跟着停了。被他形容成“可爱”的男人扬起头来，象征同性的苹果核映入眼帘，属于混血的苍白肌肤涌出血色，粉色的潮水以肉眼可见的速度从脸颊下落到胸口，染红了那之下所有土地。

太过了吧，天。山本武忍不住闷哼，贪婪地汲取氧气，确认着眼前人的每一个部分。狱寺隼人并不消瘦，薄薄的肌肉恰到好处，在大部分女性会喜欢的区间内。

胸肌被人抓住按压的感觉很别扭，不是涂了指甲油的纤细柔软的手指，相反宽大有力，还戴着四五个扎人的戒指。

狱寺隼人根本不知道自己的嗜好已经遭到多次排斥，不以为意地捏来捏去，手感真好。他借力渐渐往下坐，这次润滑做得不错，只要慢慢来应该不成为题。

两个人的交谈可以理解为至少六个人在争执，以这个理论展开来说的话，狱寺隼人认为自己应该慢慢享受，但他的身体并不这么想，自制力也有点不在线；山本武还想再进去一些，而他的小伙伴比他还激进，只想就这么不顾现实挤进去，奈何身子被人死死按着没法造次。

情势僵持不下，狱寺隼人伸手一摸，膝盖都酸得快要打颤，怎么还剩下那么多！

山本武眼见艰难但满足的男人又皱起眉头来，心想必定是自己哪里做错了。还没来得及问怎么回事，只见狱寺隼人咬着嘴唇、红着眼睛瞪他，末了沉着嗓子骂起来：“有意思吗？啊？两个叉很了不起吗？”

这哪是在骂人，是在催命才对吧？

山本武早就被夹得浑身滚烫，咽口水能有饱腹感的话他都不用再进食，一向安分的手伸出去，抚上狱寺的腰。

他摸到了一些不平整的皮肤，有点像手术后愈合的切口，但山本武想应该没那么简单。

“你为什么会做这一行？”

狱寺隼人心想，要套我话你还早了一百年，忍着不适努力放松。山本武粗糙的手掌在腰腹摩擦抚摸，感觉不坏，干脆抬手开始自慰。

山本武见他想转移注意力，也不知道他为什么非要赌气吃到底，明明还有很多种方式可以继续下去，但他偏要选择最难受的一种。

没等到回答，狱寺微微晃腰的动作让山本武忍得更辛苦，只好托住他的屁股让他别乱动：“不想说的话，告诉我这里怎么回事总可以吧？”

狱寺拍开揉捏臀部的手，山本武又不依不饶地换成另一半，不时拉扯到穴口，被入侵的感觉越发强烈，有种要撕裂的刺痛感。

大学生在床上倒是一反常态，初见时呆呆傻傻的模样多半是心境低落造成的。这些日子里见了些人，也做了些出格的事，想必逐渐恢复到他该有的样子。

山本武浓眉大眼，头发略微杂乱，标准的开朗男孩长相，笑起来阳光灿烂，专注于某事的眼神又很有侵略性。

狱寺隼人见他望着自己，忍了一头汗不说，身上的肌肉都紧绷着，呼吸节奏全无，嘴唇微微抿起，显然是被煽动起来。虽然没说不让他乱动，但正直的好孩子风度依旧，等着他适应，爱抚的动作也很轻柔，虽然下手有点重但也没弄疼任何地方。

真是太乖了，不用说就那么听话，捡到宝了吧？

被填满扩充的身体渐渐来了感觉，狱寺越看他忍耐的表情心跳越快，没管住下面紧紧的缠着绞了起来。

“啊……狱寺你……你别这样，拜托。”

听到一声低喘倾泻而出，狱寺隼人耳根红成了深冬草莓的颜色。他揽着山本武的肩膀贴在他汗湿的胸膛上，收起膝盖双腿缠在对方腰上，示意他可以到上面来了。

“这样吧，算是奖励，操射我我就告诉你。”

狱寺隼人业务能力位列公司第一，组里也没有第二个眼光如他的人，他安排山本去接待女客的决策没有任何偏差，绝对能让店家营业额猛涨。

如果店长知道山本武最后上了狱寺隼人的床，那她一定会非常后悔，后悔为什么那天没有自行处理纠纷，而是打了个电话让二老板和摇钱树再次碰面。

上帝在制造山本武的时候一定心情十分愉悦，毕竟亚洲人能长到一米九三已是上天眷顾，何况他还有一根能让人爽到失语的东西，还是在他体力巅峰值的十九岁。

想必造物主不是一般眷顾山本武，还让他遇到了狱寺隼人。他们折腾到半夜，从床上折腾到地下，枕头被子统统消失在床上，出现在床脚，床上只剩下头发干了又湿的狱寺隼人。

银发的男人意犹未尽，踢了踢山本武：“再来一次。”

“刚刚那个套子就是最后的啦。”

“去买。”

“今天是xx节啊。”

这天凌晨是法定节假日，便利店依法歇业。

狱寺隼人从来没这么恨过亚里士多德和他所提倡的的法治社会，简直恨到想写批判论文再烧给他的地步。

妈的。

山本武也不想就此停下，他搂着狱寺的肩膀蹭他的肩胛骨，小声咕哝：“我可以射在外面。”

虽然那人不置可否，不过他算是摸到了一点和狱寺交流的窍门儿，锲而不舍地往上凑：“你喜欢的地方我大概知道了，这次从背后试试看吧。”

狱寺隼人转过身来，两人的鼻息碰撞，摄人心魄的翠绿眼眸近在咫尺，山本武有种要被强吻的错觉。下一瞬间，翡翠眼的主人推开了他，手指在结实有力的胸腹上划过，往下捏了一把小小武：“辛苦了，费用明天给你，晚安。”

目瞪口呆看着狱寺隼人捡回枕头被子，在床的一侧团成一团准备睡觉，山本武低头看着自己的小兄弟，怎么想怎么别扭，又说不出来到底哪里不对。

大男孩委屈巴巴地躺在沙发上，想到被感谢的对象竟然不是自己而心酸，摸着裤衩儿里的肉肉暗自神伤：“给你起个名字算了。”

04

时间这种东西——或者不能说是东西，甚至连物质都不是，ta是凭空捏造的，就连用哪个ta也不好说——偏偏科学家哲学家都说这是最神奇的东西。

接起陌生的号码，山本武听着听着不说话了，就连狱寺隼人都听到话筒那边催促的声音，这才知道他是在发呆。

狱寺隼人一辈子也忘不了那个眼神。

电话响起之前他们在聊拳馆的交流赛，休息时间公司里几个人挤在茶水间的折叠桌前吃午饭。

组长沢田纲吉今天也在，提着一袋子速食干巴巴地嚼啊嚼，望着手下五颜六色的餐盒羡慕得要死：“我说啊狱寺，你找情人的眼光真好，也给我找个会做饭的吧。”

太复杂的菜式山本武嫌麻烦，整租公寓里厨具也不全，他只是随便做了点便当，怎么就被老大点名了——别告诉我以后要做好几个人份的，好费时间，干嘛要露才呀。

“您想吃什么尽管说！山本可会做菜了，他家以前开餐厅的，什么都会做。”狱寺隼人替山本武接了活，也不管被老大说成是什么人，“是吧，山本，明天给沢田先生也带一份。”

“不是啊，狱寺，被事务所那位知道了极限的不妙啊，别给我徒弟惹事行不行。”

了平没说那人名字，不过不难猜。跟组里有合作的律师先生山本武见过一次，那场面可谓是非常刺激。

两个大男人在办公室里谈正事，没一会儿就传出争吵声，紧接着就打了起来。都穿着西装自然是伸展不开拳脚，狱寺隼人砸开锁带着山本去拉架。拉倒一半他才发现狱寺隼人根本就是在火上浇油，嘴里喊着有话好好说，把沢田纲吉挡在身后，手里抓着计算器往Reborn先生身上砸，堪称护主大爆发。

山本武在混乱中挨了好几下拳脚，暗叹娃娃脸揍人好痛好痛好痛，仗着力气大架起Reborn拖到门外，方才制止住这场内乱。

后续怎么处理山本武无从得知，他一个新人也不方便过问老大私事，倒是奇怪狱寺隼人看谁都居高临下，满地都是他不爱吃的野菜，独独对沢田纲吉恭敬有加，就差没弄个神位供起来早晚祈祷忏悔。

做饭不麻烦，麻烦的是洗碗。不过山本武见狱寺隼人没否定那句“你的情人”，想着讨好情人在意的上司就等于讨好狱寺隼人本人，朝着组长露出笑脸：“啊，倒是不麻烦，沢田先生有什么不吃的吗？”

想到最近和Reborn还在冷战，可是开庭的日子已经临近，沢田纲吉决定还是避免节外生枝，大哥的建议一向很有参考价值。

“还是算啦，我自己学着做吧，也不能占用你下班时间。”黑道大佬抱歉地笑笑，又像是想到了什么，“山本家是和食餐厅吧，要是会做意式菜说不定还可以教我。”

“菜谱以前倒是有，不过都清理了，可以把书名写给您。”

“啊这样吗……”沢田纲吉好像又觉得不合适，望着挂钟自言自语：“感觉他不是那种会被手作便当收买的人啊，好难搞。”

“绝对不是，相信我。”笹川了平飞快打扫完战场，老婆给他装的饭盒上还贴着两个人的大头贴，被他用纸巾擦干净放回保温袋里，拉开椅子站起来，“建议你喝个烂醉去找他发酒疯，极限的大哭一场。”

“什么！你要让沢田先生去找那个伪君子服软！”狱寺隼人比当事人还激动，嘴里的芝麻粒飞出两米远。

“……这也不是不行，”两眼一闭，沢田纲吉很认命，三十好几的人视死如归：“反正我酒醒了就断片，虽然是他错在先，但我想把他哄开心了他就会帮我辩护的。”

山本武向来对八卦敬而远之，可这个八卦也太有吸引力了，爆点多到简直不知道该从哪里开始问——狱寺隼人还在试图阻止老大的自杀式行为，理由是低声下气求人不该符合他身份，实在划不来；但对方似乎已经把这个点子当成最终执行方案，怎么劝都不听。

众人只看到狱寺隼人心如死灰地趴在桌子上，盒子里的饭菜还剩下一半，看样子是无心再吃。山本武拍拍他的背，低声说道：“不要剩饭啦，下午会饿的，晚上再吃东西又胃痛。”

抬起头看到山本武的脸，年轻人没什么表情，单纯直率，告诉他要注意身体。狱寺隼人看了一会儿，茶水间里安静到只有呼吸声，还有沢田纲吉喝果汁的声音。狱寺隼人一把推开他，拿起筷子继续吃，一言不发地低着头。

就在这时山本武的手机响了起来，是陌生的号码，但他还是接了起来：“您好？这里是山本。”

“山本先生，山本刚是您父亲吧？骨灰可以领了，您什么时候过来取？”

时间果然是这世上最神奇的东西，就像是魔术一样，变走了一小段记忆。可魔术终究只是障眼法，鸽子事先藏在胸口，扑克都是特制的道具，人也不过是躲到舞台机关下面去了，表演结束后还是要爬出来谢幕的。

山本武这时才想起来，他已经没有父亲了。

沉默很长久，客服也很有经验静静等待着，过了很久才再次出声催促：

“山本先生的骨灰可以领了，您什么时候过来取。”

与此同时，狱寺隼人收到了山本武的求助。

瞬间通红的眼睛里眼泪在打转，又生怕哭出声来而死死憋住，抓着手机的手在抖，不知所措地急促喘息着，喉咙里挤出气声。

“那么，我稍后再致电。”

话筒传来忙音，山本武依旧无法做出反应，就这么看着狱寺隼人。他在他脸上看到了淡然，可能有点吃惊吧，但完全没有悲伤。

对啊，只有我会难过。我是他的儿子，除此之外还有谁会为他的离去而悲伤呢。

太悲哀了。

“我该怎么办？”他问狱寺隼人，“怎么办才好啊……”

没有人回答，只有年轻人嘶哑的嗓音在向他人寻求安慰。

他得到了一包纸巾，笹川了平把它拆开来，抽出第一张放到他面前；

他还得到了一瓶橙汁，沢田纲吉给他拿了一个纸杯，拧开瓶盖放到他面前；

最后他得到了一个拥抱，狱寺隼人把他的头靠在肩上，拍拍他的头，告诉他：

“午饭很好吃，谢了。”

怀里的人哭的很难听，语无伦次说着不甘心的话，不知道在指责谁，也不知道想表达什么。

但狱寺隼人知道他永远不会忘记这个人，还有他的眼神。他看向自己的眼神无助，脆弱，不堪一击。他分明可以向任何人求助，沢田纲吉比他有门路，笹川了平和他更投缘，但他偏偏只看向了自己。

那颗扎手的脑袋还在抽泣，狱寺隼人揉了揉，选错人了，笨蛋。

狱寺隼人不敢陪着去，他拜托沢田纲吉帮忙载他出城。

坐在大佬车里，山本武话都没有多说一句，直到沢田纲吉帮他设定好足够的空间放腿，椅子往后滑出去一截再慢慢升起，山本武再也不好意思沉默，低低道了声谢。

“不客气，”微微笑了笑，沢田纲吉取出墨镜戴好，“要是不想说话就不说吧，虽然卖惨也不会给你加薪，不过要是想发牢骚也可以说说看，我会听。”

“哇，黑道老大最近流行温柔大气人设？”

“说什么呢，我可是有在好好经营酒店，本区纳税大户哦。”

“沢田先生是很成功的大人呢。”

“哈哈，谢谢。你也想变成优秀的大人吗？”

“也许吧，大人就能轻松承受很多事，不像我什么都不做了。”

“就算是大人也有做不到事，小孩子反而能无所顾忌。”

“……比如，喝醉了去卖蠢好白嫖律师……的事吗？”

变道中猛地踩了刹车，LM差点被追尾，后面的喇叭声非常愤怒，沢田纲吉缩着脖子赶紧打转向灯，明显换了个语气：“这是我的私事，换个话题。”

呜哇，虽然看着无害但实打实是组长啊，有点可怕。

“抱歉抱歉，”山本武扣上安全带，问道：“您为什么会做这一行啊。”

“哈哈，这么直接啊。”沢田纲吉笑得毫不遮掩：“倒也没什么，老爸死的早，我和母亲总不能跟着他陪葬，只好早早下海了。”

“这样啊，那还真是不容易，”山本武也不敢去想这人到底都做过哪些迫于生计的事，就怕听到些不该听的内容，只好把焦点换到别人身上，“那狱寺先生呢？”

“他啊，你想听哪一段？有点长诶。”

刺眼的午后阳光从高速前方照射过来，山本武闭上眼睛，听到软软的柔和声线向他讲述关于狱寺隼人的故事，从眼帘挤进来的金光久久无法散去，光点聚散而来，组成一个人的轮廓。

来亚洲寻找生财之道的商人与当地商会达成合作，在夜晚结识了一位美艳动人的音乐家。她有着异国血统，说着与商人同样的故乡语言，他们很快有了一个孩子。随着经济动荡，投资蒸发成泡沫，商人不得不离开这片土地，赶在日本金融尚未完全崩塌前逃离。

商人留下了他的妻子，还有他的孩子。

“狱寺妈妈带她来我家的时候才十三岁，问题儿童一个，还和我抢零食。”

山本武简直不敢相信他所听到的：“什么？哈哈哈哈！”

“真的……”沢田纲吉也来了劲儿：“只不过后来出了事，我有点疯吧，吓到他了，否则搞不好这辈子都要被好兄弟骑在头上。”

到底是什么事啊好在意……话说你们年龄差这么多也能做兄弟吗？狱寺完全没把你当兄弟好吗，他完全被你震慑住了好吧！

山本武想问又不敢，只好旁敲侧击：“那您是想要Reborn先生帮忙做什么啊？好像很严重的样子。”

沢田纲吉有点不好意思，言简意赅，似乎觉得挺丢人：“去年帮忙借东西，和人起了点小摩擦，没处理干净证据，说不准会被定性成过失杀人，所以希望他能帮我出庭辩护。”

玩了，好像听到很不妙的信息——现在下车还来得及吗——高速限速最低70码啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

山本武冷汗都下来了，硬着头皮追问：“那他不帮忙的理由？”

“别提了，”沢田纲吉快被气死了，焦头烂额：“上个月被原告阴了，那老头把我资助一女孩子的流水发给Reborn，说成是我包养情人；那小姑娘看着挺纯洁，结果是个白莲花啊，演技一流，骗得Reborn和我打架来着。”

走头无路的黑道大哥深陷泥潭，山本武只觉得当局者迷，望着他被阳光照到失真的脸，一种倒错感涌上心头。

你看，开再贵的车，有再大的权势，他也得按时纳税，还会为了讨好一个人而急得团团转——没有喋喋不休的教授，没有老学究指着鼻子骂，也没有教练催命似的哨声；四角场上再也没有山本武，但球队肯定还在早晚按时训练，春季赛的人选早就重新编排好了吧，搞不好他的号码也有人顶替了——会是谁呢？

高速路边巨大的指示牌写着距离国立墓园还有两公里，山上密密麻麻的石碑晃人眼睛，车子拐进最近的一条弯道，在领取处停下。

抵用券能够兑换的骨灰盒是合成板材，沢田纲吉看了一眼，在山本武发呆的空档偷偷塞钱给工作人员，让他换成最好的那种。从托盘上捧过小小的盒子，山本武抱着回到车里，端端正正放在膝盖上，向司机道谢。

“什么啊，这要算在你账上。”

一想到债主自己给自己加价，山本武没忍住笑了。

虽然笑的有点惨淡，好歹是笑了。沢田纲吉发动车子：“回去了？”

“嗯，麻烦您了。”

“回狱寺那里吗？”

“……这，”山本武有点犹豫，“我还是先问问他吧。”

沢田纲吉看他这样子觉得不是个事儿，提议道：“你家的房子还在待售，可以先把叔叔送回去，下葬的时候我再去接过来。”

这简直是天大的仁慈，山本武不确定道：“真的可以吗？”

“狱寺说要给新人准备点什么，”沢田纲吉给他下定心丸，“放心吧，叔叔也会高兴的。”

他会高兴吗？

也许吧。

看到自己这幅样子搞不好会暴跳如雷，一边揍人一边骂他怎么敢招惹社会分子，骂他怎么敢学会抽烟赌博打架，骂他怎么不好好珍惜自己的小羽毛。

山本武抚摸着手中的布包，安慰他说，放心吧老爸，还是有人在乎我的。

第二天早上，山本武在睡梦中被叫醒，狱寺隼人举着最新的表格问他怎么突然少了五千块本金，而且还是沢田纲吉收的款。

“是奖金。”

“奖金？”

“嗯，沢田先生说这是军师费。”

“啊？别睡，你给我说清楚！你跟老大说了什么？”

“我跟他说，Reborn先生清楚得很，只是逗人好玩又不想承认自己被下套。冷上三天他肯定来找你，到时候只要委屈无辜诉诉苦，再给他个台阶下就好了。”

狱寺隼人提着山本武的领子，歪着脖子的小傻子说完又晕晕乎乎地睡了回去，仿佛昨晚在自己怀里默默掉了一夜眼泪的不是他。

他这小脑袋瓜里装的都是些什么啊，清醒又糊涂，真是让人欲罢不能。

被丢回床上的山本武听到刷牙声，翻身换了个舒服的姿势，纳闷极了：怎么狱寺总想强吻自己、最后又不亲了？

05

东京的秋天很东京，城郊风雨静谧，枫叶重叠、渐变层次分明，它们从枝头坠落，铺满草地，被霜花粘成一块；城市里熙熙攘攘，LED显示屏播放美景动态壁纸，商家张贴不织布红叶，流水线上包装出当季点心，送到每一条商业街。

冷雨伊始，暖气尚未开始供给的公寓紧避门窗也似乎在时刻漏风。就在这个周末，某人经过不懈努力，并在孜孜不倦向房东贡献厨艺和汗水后，由紧急降温献上神秘助攻，山本武终于得以告别沙发、钻进了狱寺隼人的被窝。

“这里怎么弄的？”

他们刚刚舒舒服服做过一次，并非赠品的大盒安全套质量一流，两个弄得很尽兴，躺在刚刚换的床单上，惬意极了。狱寺隼人枕在山本武腿上看手机，昏昏欲睡，想要记住股价却被打了个岔。

宽大有力的手掌在他身上抚摸，温度比平常人要高，堪称恒温小太阳。狱寺隼人盯着手机，多说一个字就少清醒一分：“被水果刀扎的。”

“谁啊。”

“来抢生意闹事的。”

山本武的指纹从缝合留下的凹点擦过，替他觉得疼：“那个人后来怎么样了？”

狱寺隼人面无表情，给山本武的账户里减本金，淡淡说到：“我拆线当天亲自送他去了车站。”

这时候山本武还不知道车站在哪里，不好相处的房东挤牙膏一样揭秘过去。

脱掉衣服后，狱寺隼人身上有很多伤痕——利器造成的，钝器造成的，还有无法言说的。肩上浅褐色的是钢钉，背上是玻璃瓶，大臂外侧还有一个十字形的烙印。

铁器烫伤得到了很好的护理，看样子是故意而为之。笹川了平身上也有这个东西，山本武一边摸一边问：“这个呢？”

他的手劲儿刚刚好，沿着肌肉走向缓缓划过，狱寺隼人打了个呵欠，起身去找枕头：“次数用光了，笨蛋。”

“这么严格啊，”山本武套上背心躺到他身后，“行吧，那就下次再交换。”

“嗯。你明天晚上跟我出去一趟。”

“好哦。”

过了五分钟，山本武距离清醒越来越远，狱寺隼人却爬起来从床的另一侧再上去，把他挤到冷冰冰的那半边，自己躺在山本武体温的遗产上，舒展背脊伸直了腿。

好不容易捂热自己的地方，山本武被迫重头来一遍。什么啊这人……要不帮他订个电热毯好了。

除了暖被子，终于考到驾照的山本武现在还得负责暖车。

冬天开车堪比行走的小冰箱，山本提前下楼开暖气热引擎，差不多后再叫狱寺隼人下来。按照他的习惯，山本武点好烟递过去，却遭到拒绝：“灭了吧，今天不抽。”

“有什么说法吗？不过你真的该少抽一点。”

狱寺隼人从山本武嘴巴里抢走点燃的七星，灭掉扔出窗外，打开新风吹了一会儿。

“你还没去过会所，带你去看看。”

沢田纲吉名下有不少资产，其中有一家只对内开放的会所，他经常在那接待重要客户，或者对他有帮助的政客。

“玛莎女士是劳动省高官的女儿，今年投了不少钱给我们。Boss设宴感谢，还请了Reborn先生作陪。如果过程中我有事离开，你记得载泽田先生回去。”狱寺隼人解释完，又把另外一个车钥匙递给他，“他的车只有手动，你会开吧？”

“不太熟练，应该可以。”

那时候山本武还不知道中途离开是去忙什么，不过不该知道的事情他就装聋作哑。

“少说话多做事，知道了吗？”

他答应得很轻松，接过车钥匙放进兜里：“知道啦，是很重要的客人。我就当个坐板凳的替补，满意了？”

狱寺隼人看他一眼，欲言又止，最后点了点头。

山本武没见过他这样奇怪的表情，又看他今天穿得极其正式，耳环戒指都摘得干干净净，看样子是不能怠慢。

来人美艳绝伦，身着一身素色和服。虽说是个子小巧的女性，举手投足间透着贵气，一点也不好打发的样子。

沢田纲吉对她十分客气，重金聘请团队呈上一席北地菜，造型精致典雅，口味很合客人心意，言语之间都是赞美。Reborn风度偏偏，他用带着奇妙口音的日语说起有趣的经历，节日庆典中邂逅小提琴工匠的奇遇令人发笑，哄得这位女士双颊发红。

低调奢华的包间里杵着两根盆栽，一盆黑色，一盆白色，还有一个花篮。

两个小弟一个女仕大眼瞪小眼，听着三人在席上夹枪带棒，高级话术一层夹一套。山本武刚开始还听得津津有味，发现实在猜不透内容，又在后半场无聊得简直想睡觉。

好在客人胃口小，听到该得的允诺，于是道谢请辞，邀请沢田纲吉到她家吃茶点。

组长深感荣幸，送客送到了车上，满口依依不舍，至于要不要赴约那又是另外一回事。

等他回到大厅，立刻招手让狱寺隼人过来。

“请您请吩咐。”

沢田纲吉对他耳语一番，山本武看到那双眼睛瞬间瞪大，满脸不可置信。

“要是不愿意就算了，你知道我也不喜欢这样。”泽田纲吉压低声音，“我现在就……”

“这怎么可以，岂不是会给您添麻烦。”

狱寺隼人看向在玻璃墙另一侧抽烟的Reborn，如今只有这位银舌头能帮沢田纲吉脱罪，如果连他都没有办法那就真的玩完。

“没关系的，我准一下就出发。”

拍拍狱寺的肩膀，沢田纲吉欣慰极了：“好，那就拜托你了，狱寺。”

直到山本武听到那句“她在车上等你”，这才反应过来到底发生了什么，震惊与失望同时席卷而来。

他知道狱寺隼人衷心耿耿，所以才让他代替自己去赴约；眼下唯一能帮到他的男人正在室外吸烟，默默看着神色各异的众人，嘲弄着笑了起来，并对着沢田纲吉比口型：无耻下流。

山本武本来还想说点什么，却发现喉咙发紧半个字都蹦不出来。

他能说什么？

他能帮沢田纲吉打赢官司？他能找到另一个靠谱的律师？他能阻止狱寺隼人的决定？他能说服Reborn让沢田纲吉去赴约？

年轻人资历尚浅，负债累累。他没权利，没资格，没底气，更没有立场。

就在他准备接受这一切的时候，山本武决定听从狱寺隼人的安排当个好司机，转过身正好看见沢田纲吉做了个俏皮的姿势。

这个男人风华正茂，生的儒雅端正，一张嘴却都是些笼络人心的东西。被辱骂他也不恼，对着Reborn吐了吐舌头，孩子气地回敬：你管不着。

说罢他耸了耸肩，正准备出去和Reborn要根烟，结果突然间狠狠摔倒在地上，随即腹部传来猛烈的疼痛，整个人都滑出去一小节。

意识到自己受到袭击，沢田纲吉立刻爬了起来，赶在再次被殴打前给了对方一记后踹。他感觉自己踹到了什么，像是小臂或者小腿，立刻摆正姿势向着对面挥拳，狠狠揍到了袭击者都脸。

被沢田纲吉挥拳打到的时候山本武并不意外，组长可不是谁都能当，没点实力想必也治不住这帮人。

只是他没想到对方会接连进攻，膝踢和扫腿都没放水，显然因为突然被袭击而感到愤怒。

身高体重超过平均值导致山本武很吃亏，反应也比不上有着丰富实战经验的对手，沢田纲吉没几下就把他放倒在地上，捂着肚子吸气，一边骂了两声：“你看看你捡了什么回来？啊？”

被质问的人是狱寺隼人，他正忙着组织语言怎么跟人问好，怎么介绍自己比较通顺，还有该怎么委婉询问对方的喜好避免尴尬——毕竟在组里爬到这个高度他早就不做这行，回忆复习一下并不奇怪。

等他意识到山本武偷袭老大不成反被教训的时候，拳脚交流已经单方面宣告结束，山本武被摔懵了，正仰面躺着，只知道直勾勾瞪着沢田纲吉喘粗气，看样子是恨不得继续爬起来揍他。

“你疯了吧！”狱寺隼人顾不得其他，赶紧跑到组长面前架住他，急急询问，“您没事吧？”

“我好得很！”沢田纲吉怒不可遏，一把推开狱寺隼人，接着骂，“多大点事，爱去不去！”

他说罢抬脚推门要走，山本武一边咳嗽一边想要站起来，却又因为晕得厉害，只好扶着个龟背竹的花盆靠着，指着沢田纲吉的背影嘶吼：“你算什么东西，谁都可以利用吗？你知道狱寺有多在乎你吗？！”

那人闻言收回脚步，转身就看到山本武骇人的眼神，亮得发烫，鼻血止不住往下流，齿间都是血，凶狠得要命。

沢田纲吉见了露出冷冰冰地笑：“你倒是懂的倒是挺多，大道理没少学吧。”他随手抄起陈列在门廊边的手杖，捏着慢慢走向山本武，“我告诉你，只有赢的人才有资格被尊重。”

狱寺隼人被山本武的话震得一愣，隔着一段距离都能感受到他的疯狂和歇斯底里。

眼见沢田纲吉真的被激怒，狱寺隼人见势不妙赶紧上去拦，扑通跪在沢田纲吉面前：“是我没管教好他，您消消气。”

“行啊，你说说看怎么消。”

这一跪倒是在沢田纲吉意料之外，他用手杖拨开银色的刘海，金属包边轻轻戳在煞白煞白的脸上。

狱寺隼人挺直了身子，抬起头来，紧张得要死：“年前我给您物色了一箱好酒，本来打算生日给您做贺礼，我明天就送过去。”

翠绿的眼睛十分动人，沢田纲吉很了解他知道他脑子里在想什么，一字一句说道：“这不算，那本来就该是我的。”

他不屑又高高在上口气再次让山本武感到愤怒，就像他刚才那个无意识耸肩的动作。

无所谓，不在乎，与他无关。

他深知这些人都不是普通人，不过没有关系，好人不一定活得开心；可他也不想成为他们这样的人，冷漠无情，可以没有负罪感的利用所有资源，哪怕是朝夕相处的部下。

“我去，”山本武缓过劲儿，脚步有些踉跄但好歹站了起来，走到狱寺身边把他拉起来，挡住沢田纲吉探究的视线，“谁都可以吧，那换我去。”

沢田纲吉都气笑了，狱寺隼人让他赶紧闭嘴，恶狠狠地训斥：“滚一边去，这是你能插嘴的事吗？也不看看你什么身份。”

是啊，我什么也不是。

可谁规定得有名有姓才能有情感。

“就是条狗也有地盘，打输了还可以再来。”

如果你没听到，那一定是我叫的不够大声。

“你跟我走。”山本武满脸是血，死死拽着狱寺隼人的胳膊，看都不看他一眼，拖着他往走廊里带。

望着两人互相拉扯着离开，沢田纲吉默默放下手杖，去吸烟区里寻找慰藉。

他的律师斜着眼睛看他狼狈的样子，就快要乐出声来，掩饰不住笑意：“玩过火了。”

“唉，这年头要培养个后辈真不容易”。

沢田纲吉忍着疼慢慢坐在铁艺长椅上，低声叹气：“这小兔崽子也太狠了，护食啊。”

“活该。”

Reborn在他身边坐下，看他捂着肚子发颤，脸颊有点肿。

眼前这人年纪轻轻就混得风生水起，手里的部下个个衷心不二，对组长言听计从，堪比邪教道长。

Reborn起先很好奇什么样的人能有这么大魅力，直到见过几面才搞清楚他有多舍得下赌注。

被他看上的人一个也跑不掉，最后往往心甘情愿的替他卖命，把拴住脖子的铁链交到他手里，还帮着他数钱。

“是活该，我以为狱寺是猫派，没想到他喜欢狗来着，弄错了。”

Reborn见他龇牙咧嘴的模样特别惨，看样子没少付出代价，又说：“明明是引狼入室，又凶又饿，还不经吓。”

“是是是，你说得对……”沢田纲吉给说烦了，敷衍道，“舍不得鞋子钓不着不着鱼呗。”

“哈哈哈哈，是孩子和狼，你真能扯。”

不管是不是故意为之，Reborn态度缓和下来，轻飘飘问道：“我出面帮你说说？让女士久等可不是待客之道。”

沢田纲吉顶着不适合见人的鼓鼓脸颊发牢骚：“你就别挖苦我了。”

“嗯？有吗？”

Reborn看他实在委屈，伸手拂去他头发上的灰尘：“打哪儿了？”

终于等来句良心话，沢田纲吉瘫倒在椅背上，嘴角一扯就开始挤眼泪：“可疼了，快帮我揉揉。”

06

走廊原来这么长，原来灯光是这么打的，地毯有点脏，该请人来洗了。

狱寺隼人训斥不管用，反抗也不管用，山本武躲鬼追杀似的把他往里间拖，一手青筋尽数爆起，骨头都要给他捏断。

外面有监控他没敢有太大动作，进了个门，狱寺隼人脾气上来了，揪着山本武的头发往后扯。

重心不稳，大个子只好松开手去抓能借力的东西，怎不知根本没看清原来是进了洗手间，隔间门被带得往旁边一歪，山本武再一次摔倒地上。

这下狱寺隼人得了自由，也不管山本武到底发得哪门子疯，先把人治住再说。

“你给我冷静点！”

他边吼边骑到山本武身上，附身按住他的手腕，朝他咆哮：“闹什么呢！啊！你是小鸡仔吗？搞什么鬼！”

山本武听道他骂自己，本能想还嘴，过了一秒半才听明白他是在说自己雏鸟情节，分不清什么是什么就敢当着老板的面犯浑。

“哈哈哈，原来是这样，”吸顶灯白得炫目，令人头晕脑胀，山本武视线涣散，咽下一口血沫，苦笑：“我也不知道……”

搞不好狱寺隼人说的没错。

他没有想太多复杂的关联，什么利益啊，算计啊——他也不清楚这个世界到底是怎么运转的，让他聊聊哪个公司的棒球产品更好用可能也只能聊出两行字的长度。

因为第一个遇到的是狱寺隼人，所以对他产生了依赖。不管是不是母亲，雏鸟都会跟在后面走。玩具动物，橡胶鸭子，会动就行，雏鸟根本没有分辨能力。

山本武不是幼鸟，尽管阅历不够丰富，但他怎么想都想不明白，事情怎么就可以这么理所应当地发生了。

至少我还反抗过，狱寺为什么就没有异议。

他抬起脖子，脑袋依旧很沉，似乎被沢田纲吉嗑成了轻微脑震荡。山本武就这么憋着一口气，视野里只有一个迷糊的轮廓。

他看不清狱寺隼人的表情，但他一定看着自己，于是他问：“为什么要答应啊。”

狱寺隼人还在气头上，没好气地呛他：“这和你没关系。”

“怎么没有，外面都说我是你的小情人，还有漂亮大姐姐来找我麻烦。”

被噎了一口，狱寺隼人皱着眉头轻轻扇他的脸：“我怎么不知道？”

“他们都这么说，”山本武抽抽鼻子，眼角疼得厉害，“你都不问问我同不同意。”

“别傻了。”狱寺隼人见他一脸血，也知道自家Boss没手下留情，移开压在他胸口的膝盖，劝他道：“明天你就找个地方搬出去，乖乖还钱，还完以后天大地大，我给你找个正经工作。”

这话山本武不爱听，这人怎么总喜欢把他往远处推。

压着的人又在乱动，狱寺隼人使劲儿按住他，不耐烦了：“你到底要怎么样？”

他坐起来，背好痛。沢田先生真的很会揍人，难怪了平大哥说别惹他。

“你为什么不走？你又不欠他钱。”

“你懂什么，那是我自己的事。”

山本武的手撩开西装下摆，抽出狱寺隼人的衬衫，抚摸他的后腰：“别这么小气，你告诉以后就是两个人的事了，我们可以一起想办法私奔。”

这哪是肚量问题，分明是隐私，隐私好吗？他到底听说过这个词没有？

狱寺隼人身上有不少伤，前前后后一共十六处，现在还有三处山本武不知道是为什么。他以此为动力，在床上十分卖力讨好所谓的“情人”，狱寺隼人心情好还会给他加小费——可他现在心情很烂。

任他再机敏也想不出向自家组长谢罪的办法——果然只有把山本武捆过去磕头才行，最好再打得头破血流才有诚意。

“私奔个屁，你给我惹了天大的麻烦知道不知道？”

绿眼睛俯视着身下的人，只不过山本武像头败落的凶兽，又怕被主人责罚垂着尾巴缩在角落里，偏偏只有眼睛看着他，似乎是在等待一句“过来吧，不怪你”。

这都什么事儿？狱寺隼人在内心仰天长啸。

哪有这么大的流浪狗啊，拜托有点公德心好不好，遗弃宠物违法的。

“你昨晚问的胳膊上那个疤，”狱寺隼人被揉得挺舒服，站久了被捏捏腰椎感觉很好。他用袖口去擦山本武脸上的血，捡起中断的话题，“这是一个契约，代表我参与过某些事情。而作被保护的代价，我成为了家族的一份子。”

某些事情肯定不是小事，山本武也意识到车站可能不是真实地名。

他抚摸着狱寺隼人小腹上的伤痕，被他瞬间软化的眼神安抚下来，望着他松开的眉头轻轻问道：“发生了什么。”

狱寺隼人贴了过来，发硬结块的血黏在皮肤上无法拭去，他舔了舔山本武染血的鼻尖，摩擦着顶住下腹的东西，隔着布料挺动两下。

他的额发垂在山本武脸上，并没有直接回答，只是说：“老规矩。”

见过太多案例，男男女女的情爱对狱寺隼人来说丝毫没有吸引力。

不要自欺欺人了，人最终只会爱自己，只爱那个付出虚假的自己。

“我不会喜欢上任何人，山本，趁早醒醒。”

被人按着后脑勺，无限贴近的嘴唇距离却戛然而止。山本武脸上沾着血，额头肿起个老大的包，松开了手：“是吗？”

他笑得很灿烂，即使擦破的嘴唇渗出血来，刺痛也没能阻止他继续笑下去。

“我也不知道会喜欢上谁，但换个人话，我可能硬不起来。”

狱寺隼人感受着股间的搏动，凝视着滚落下巴的血珠，想要试试笨蛋的血到底与普通人的有何不同——但他同时又告诫自己，只有爱人之间才会接吻。

他解开山本武的裤子，山本也在解他的。

“那个，没有那什么诶。”

狱寺隼人看他一眼，含湿的手指就这么往里送，一边痛得抽气，一边踢掉裤子，说出的话让山本武丢盔弃甲：“那就不戴。”

06

要用一句话来总结形容的话，山本武会说狱寺隼人这个人啊，是属牙膏的，你问他一句，他回你一点；大部分时间像个课代表，除了布置作业和发资料也不会来找你；可有时又像装满水的气球，不小心戳一下就爆开，比如现在。

今天下午沢田纲吉出差回来，因此狱寺隼人的首要任务就是去找组长赔礼道歉。

他在刷牙的时候打开手机检查邮件，没有两分钟就吞了一口泡沫，从舌头凉到嗓子眼，胃里的盐酸聚集在一起围观这团从没见过的白色软绵绵，叽叽喳喳吵得狱寺隼人想吐。

顶头上司黑纸白字要求他“新成员资料，记得录入。”

那晚会所的洗手间沦为战场，山本武哪里都不对劲儿，一边嘟囔是不是被摔成颅外出血，手里按着狱寺隼人的屁股揉到发红，搂着他的腰不放，咬了他一脖子牙印。

被弄了满屁股东西，湿滑到没法儿再继续的地步，狱寺隼人还做着好歹能回家洗个澡，奈何胳膊拧不过大腿，被顶在墙上撞得后背发痛，也没放过山本武的脖子。

后面的记忆模糊不清，隐约记得山本武和他一起回了公寓。只是第二天起来人没了，电话也不接，公司内网里更新了一条“鱼罐头售罄”的消息，意味着沢田纲吉也不在。狱寺隼人莫名其妙，按部就班去公司打卡处理公事，没忘记去买两盒外用药，再差人打听山本武的行踪。

今天是山本武消失的第三天，他尚未收到任何回复。结果他的名字出现在带星邮件标题里，账户里的本金减少了几乎一半，利息降低半个点，备注信息的联系人那栏里写着四个大字，狱寺隼人。

未经通知就成了的饲主，狱寺隼人尽情超速，以极其完美的危险驾驶范例冲到公司——很好，非常好，大厅里多了个临时工位，崭新的桌椅上配套设备尚未齐全，只有一个增高药广告商最喜欢的代言人。

气势汹汹冲过来的人显然带着无数质问，山本武连忙摆手：“嘛嘛，冷静一下狱寺，你先听我解释。”

大厅尽头的办公室里亮着灯，沢田纲吉在里面。

狱寺隼人看着远处方形的单面玻璃，再看看身旁的山本武，给了他一个眼神。

“嘿嘿，就是那什么嘛——”

后者赶紧拉开椅子让狱寺隼人坐下，笑着说：“沢田先生说他不追究那天的事，跟我签了劳动合同，五险一金齐全的那种。”

抬头无语问苍天，狱寺隼人简直不忍心问他你到底看没看附加合同，那后面全都是做了鬼还要给他们打工的恶霸条款——但他还是点点头，问道：“还有呢。”

“沢田先生还说，酒你留着下个月再给，还让你多带我出去看看。”

这就有意思了。狱寺隼人似乎想从门缝透出的光里再读出点什么信息，却被山本武缠着一起去吃晚饭，吵着要喝新开咖啡店的美式，路过闻着好香好香。

手头尚且没有工作，狱寺隼人就当自己没来过公司，带着山本武去楼下点餐。

面对面坐在桌前，山本武突然把手机屏幕面向狱寺隼人，指着一张格子平面图询问他的意见：“我昨天去城郊看了，他们说这一排的比较好。”

一时间没反应过来主谓宾在指谁，狱寺看到那是墓园空位选择图才知道是什么意思——等待列表排到了山本刚，他的儿子得帮他选一个安身的地方。

放下菜单，他简单给出建议：“地势不要太低，有树荫会好些。”

“这样啊，”山本武点点头，“那就这个吧，靠过道，老爸喜欢热闹。”

在餐品端上来之前决策已经做好，山本武收回手机，擦干净手开始吃东西。

看着对面的家伙大口吃饭，半张披萨被吸进黑洞里影子都看不见，安静无声，举止很规矩。狱寺隼人玩着盘子里的肉酱蝴蝶结，看他专心扑在食物上。

不过一个多月，山本武变化很大。他瘦了很多，反之精神却好起来不少。

他跟着笹川了平学拳，伤到了手腕，戴着增压护腕；他跟着狱寺隼人学抽烟，三天一包，手指上开始有洗不掉的烟草味；他跟着沢田纲吉出去过几次，订了两身西服，穿着很像回事，就是领带怎么打都丑。

他刚来还会说什么些天真浪漫的蠢话，如今怕被狱寺隼人嫌弃，连真心话都能憋住，只好说，我替你去。

令人唏嘘的事情无时无刻不在发生，狱寺隼人还是第一次遇到这么固执的人。撞到头破血流走上末路的人很常见，可像山本武这样很清楚自己要什么的人屈指可数。

选错路比选错人要可怕得多，狱寺隼人不想惹上麻烦；但他已经错得离谱，心底还是希望山本武不要再错下去。

“山本。”

“嗯？”

“早点收手吧，这行没那么好玩。”

“不要，”嘴里咬着鸡翅，山本武斜他一眼，“吃饭的时候不要说话。”

10寸的夏威夷BBQ鸡肉全部塞进去还能吃，无底洞山本武又消灭掉半打鸡翅才停手，视线在狱寺隼人和他的盘子之间来回看。担心急诊室多个肠胃炎患者，做前辈的只好拿起勺子飞速往嘴里送面条。

堵住了狱寺隼人的嘴，山本武开始絮絮叨叨。

“最近啊，只要你不在我就睡不着。”

“半夜醒来好像还睡在医院里，下意识去看看老爸要不要翻身，结果发现是你买的遮光窗帘。”

“我已经没有爸爸了，狱寺。”

“我不知道为什么会变成这样，但是怎么想也想不出所以然。”

年轻人正在被迫成长，断骨再接之伤深入骨髓，痛彻心扉，长夜不能寐。

“老爸很严厉，犯错的时候他打我下手打可狠了，以前拿过很多剑道的奖，身体也一直很好。”

“最后那段时间，他瘦得一点力气都没有，吸管都拿不住，轻得跟小猫一样。”

山本武比划了一下，把两个盘子摞起来，端在手里。

“我以为不会再轻了，真的，我以为他会好起来。”

说到这里他的声音开始哽咽，停顿很久，接着说道：“我以为只要他还在，情况再怎么糟都会有办法。”

“他那么大个人，就剩下这么一点。”

瓷器之间碰撞摩擦，磕碰声很细微，随着山本武颤抖的节奏晃动。

失去亲人总是令人痛苦，努力没有结果令人恼怒，狱寺隼人何尝不知道这种感觉，但他无法感同身受，因为那不是他的亲人，也不想骗他说，一切都会好起来。

“人都会死，山本，你也会，我也会。”

曾经的音容笑貌都装在一个盒子里，不知道会不会觉得挤。

“你尽力了，真的。”

狱寺隼人把那两个盘子从他手上端走，往他手里放了一根吸管，再把装饮料的玻璃杯推到他面前。

“你还年轻，日子还很长，想开点。”

山本武红着眼眶抬起头来，没有动。

他也不知道自己怎么了，明明吃饱了，明明有休息好，明明和喜欢的人坐在新开的餐厅里吃饭，犹豫不决的事也得到解答，但他就是高兴不起来。

被他看得浑身不自在，狱寺隼人粘了满身洗不干净的狗毛，又不能骂又不能打，动手撕开吸管帮他插好，把甜到发指的高糖碳酸饮料放到他手里。

“我再教你一件事。”

“累了就睡，饿了就吃，想不通了抽根烟，想发疯就喝个烂醉，想毁灭世界的时候找个人做上一晚，第二天你会发现，你其实无所不能。”

山本武含着吸管，喉咙被发腻的糖浆黏住，难以置信：“这就是大人的生存之道？”

银发的男人点点头：“这就是大人的生存之道。”

山本武突然间好恨狱寺隼人，恨他无情绝情。我只要一句安慰，哪怕只是握住我的手也好。

可他偏偏什么也不肯做，就像他曾经说的一样，他不会爱上任何人；除去金钱交易以外的任何东西都只是施舍，但他连施舍都不肯给。

不给别人靠近的机会，也不给自己留退路。

目光灼灼，山本武不屑于这套道理，几乎是挑衅般地问狱寺隼人：“那想哭的时候该怎么办，你也教教我？”

狱寺隼人拨弄着戒指，若有所思看着他领子下面紫红色的牙印和痕迹，被盯得脊背发凉下腹发热。

“那简单，”他弯唇一笑，抬脚踩在山本武跨间，“全都来一遍，效果特别好。”

狱寺隼人把车停在当年坐台的店后面，店主还是同一个，见二把手带人来也不意外，山本武的事儿多多少少有所耳闻，把两位迎到包厢里，送上酒水果盘马上走人。

花花绿绿的酒瓶山本武看不懂标签，但他猜狱寺隼人能念出所有酒的名字。

这算是狱寺隼人的半个家，这间包厢根据他的喜好重新布置过，摇滚黑暗风，墙上挂着骷髅头壁灯，还有一堆神秘学符号装饰。

酒具不算齐全，狱寺隼人叼着烟把糖浆和烈酒兌在一起，一杯杯排列在桌上，绿的黄的粉的，度数不尽相同。

“来，挑你喜欢的。”

咖啡因和糖份经过乙醇催化，在血管里肆虐，相互赛跑。它们从心脏相争涌入大脑，关闭肢体系统，踢翻语言机构，把理智管理器砸得稀巴烂，碎片被尼古丁带着浑身乱跑。

躺在地上，山本武抱着一把长柄雨伞打滚，烟灰把衣服烙出几个窟窿，他都不知道该哭还是该笑，指着天花板上某个羊角一样的图案问那是什么意思。

狱寺隼人喝得比他多，但不知道比山本武清醒多少倍。

他已经回答过各式各样的问题，从洗衣机多少安能转，到世界上有多少苹果树，这个看得见摸得着的问题终于可以不用再拿“不知道，自己上网查”来敷衍。

“什么羊角，那是鱼尾巴。”

“哦……鱼尾巴。”山本武前言不搭后语，“鱼把尾巴借给羊做什么啊？”

“不知道。”

狱寺隼人见过很多醉鬼，这是也许是最乖巧的一个。他不吵不闹，站不起来就坐着，坐不稳就躺着，躺不住就瘫在地上——除了话有点多，也算是正常反应，不奇怪。

他化身成搜索引擎，坚持不懈读了半个小时，下一个问题是：“你说羊会游泳吗？”

狱寺隼人换了新的烟灰缸，仰头喝掉一shot朗姆，也不嫌麻烦继续回答：“不知道，没见过。”

这还是山本武第一次喝酒，运动员禁烟禁酒禁药物，因此他第一次就被放倒在地。

绿色的是苦艾酒，黄色的是威士忌，粉色的是西柚汁兑伏特加，一点儿水没掺，冰块都没能用上。

山本武先是话多起来，接着觉得热开始脱衣服，最后手脚不受控制。等他开始觉得口渴、端起一杯紫色的不知名的东西想要喝下去时，狱寺隼人往他怀里塞了一个塑料瓶，是两升装矿泉水。

眼睛都睁不开，山本武依旧含含糊糊地反对：“不，我没醉，我还可以喝。”

狱寺隼人挠他的耳朵，过了两秒他才知道伸手去拍开，看样子快到点了。他把瓶子拿过来，撕掉标签，换了一个啤酒的贴纸贴上递过去，暗自好笑：“看不出来你酒量还挺好，来试试这个。”

山本武嘿嘿傻笑，接过来努力分辨，看到是酒，抬起来吨吨吨吨对瓶吹。

就在他喝掉一半的瞬间，骤然填满大量液体的胃袋承受不住，山本武本能察觉到异样，立刻作势要站起来；狱寺隼人等的就是这个，摁着他坐在原地，拖过垃圾桶，把他的脑袋往里面一压，坐到后边给他拍背。

等他吐完，人已经快不行了。狱寺隼人没忘记给他喂水，哄着骗着灌下醒酒药，把山本武拖到软垫上趴着，刚刚碰到靠枕人就已经呼噜震天响，总算是睡着了。

照顾好醉鬼，狱寺隼人拆开一包烟，打开笔记本开始写报告，往系统录山本武的档案，琢磨着给他安上什么职位合适。

弄完这些狱寺隼人还不困，点开邮箱回复邮件。

“唔……狱寺？”

听到旁边有响动，狱寺隼人看看时间，山本武睡了快两个小时，不知道酒醒没醒。

“醒了？自己弄点水喝。”

键盘敲击的声音回荡在耳畔，山本武头痛得厉害，翻身花了好几下才撑起来，刚起来就看到桌边坐着个人，好像在写东西。

是狱寺。

满屋子烟雾缭绕，二手烟里充斥着山本武熟悉的粒子，堪称慢性自杀，偏偏这味道让他迅速清醒过来，尼古丁成瘾可不好戒。

坐起来喝了两口水，山本武回忆着失去意识之前发生的事。

放了菠萝罐头的披萨、被戳出很多洞的蝴蝶结意面、又苦又辣的酒精烧得他胃疼、醒酒药倒是很甜，像泡泡糖的味道。

还有那些千奇百怪的问题。

山本武想，我怎么有那么多问题啊，它们都是从哪里冒出来的——是本来就在我脑子里吗？还是喝酒就是会变成这样？酒精里原来藏着整个宇宙的奥秘吗？

他看向埋头工作的狱寺隼人，看着他的背影，回忆他的声音，他说话时候的语气——轻快的，恼怒的，面无表情的。

今晚狱寺隼人总共对他说了五十四次“不知道”。

在山本武拼凑起来的模糊记忆里，淡淡的否定平铺直叙，偶尔还会被蠢蠢的问题笑到——但山本武不觉得好笑。

狱寺隼人可以不知道丹麦曲奇多少钱一罐；

狱寺隼人可以不知道捕手该用哪只手接球；

狱寺隼人可以不知道乌龟吃肉还是吃草——

但他怎么可以……！！！

你怎么……？！

你怎么可以不知道我喜欢你？

啊，对了，原来是这样。

原来我还没有说过啊……

我还没有对你说过。

狱寺隼人正在写最后一段，如有疑问请及时告知，您真诚的合作……笔记本突然被端走了，他皱着眉抬起头来：“干什么？”

山本武的脸依旧很红，神色却很清醒。

他跪坐在地上，搂着狱寺的腰，脸贴在他小腹上来回蹭，胸口摩擦着狱寺的皮带扣：“我想做。”

年轻人自下至上望着狱寺隼人，头发乱糟糟的，脸红扑扑的。看不出他在想什么，深褐色眼睛里又气又急，像是扒着裤腿要求陪玩扔飞盘的宠物。

可他深知，沢田纲吉不会养宠物。

山本武一一过问狱寺隼人身上的伤疤，想要找到让他禁锢与此的绳子，可他没想到的是，那个血淋淋的伤口根本不在他身上。

沢田纲吉十多年前腹部中枪，全靠运气好才活了下来。枪伤带走了他的一小部分内脏，却好像把他脑袋里的器官也连着切走。

他的Boss只喜欢不受控制的生物，最好是脑子里缺点零件的非正常人——跟狱寺隼人类似的、被切断后路的、却又有所牵挂的人。

醉鬼的上衣早就被他热得扔到一边，腰窝就在狱寺隼人眼皮子底下晃悠，山涧里盛满无形的清泉，背肌流畅起伏，顺着甜美的形状向下绵延，皮带跨过臀尖，挺翘的屁股手感令人怀念。

狱寺隼人知道再往下是什么，他的腿也很漂亮，健硕结实，弧度有力，是野性十足的形状，身上有着清爽的汗味，带着淡淡的烟味——现在还有酒味。

哪有这么凶猛的狗狗，说是头狼还有人愿意信。

“我邮件还没发出去，”狱寺隼人摸摸他的头，又说：“沙发夹层里有套子。”

得了许可，山本武把工作搞定，借着酒劲儿把狱寺隼人按在桌子上，分开他的臀缝，缓缓挤进去。

做到一半，狱寺隼人体内的酒精开始作乱，他再也压抑住不呻吟，喘息中夹着叫声，像是小时候因体罚而忍耐的哭声。

疼痛和冰凉的桌面让他回忆起过往，沢田家冰冷阴森的大宅，夜里潜藏怪物的花园，被血染红衣服的母亲。

他想到母亲的葬礼，那天下着很大的雨。铺满鲜花的棺椁缓缓降下去，降到地面以下，被盖上厚厚的泥土——狱寺隼人忽然接上了山本武的情绪，难过得不能自已，好像他再一次失去了家人，再一次失去带给他生命和欢乐的人。

十几年了，他都快要忘记那是什么感觉——原来心痛就是这样的吗？那山本武呢？他是不是也和我一样难过？

小兽正在啃咬他背上的皮肉，用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿叼着拉扯，鼻尖戳在每一节脊柱上，汗水打在他身上，把记忆里的雨水煮沸成滚烫滚烫的温度。

狱寺隼人痛爽难忍，泄出口中的呜咽声，打翻一片玻璃杯，地毯被染成各种颜色。

“弄疼你了？抱歉……”

山本武的声音低哑性感，溢满情愫，稍稍停下进攻的节奏，把狱寺隼人从地上捞起来抱到沙发上。

“不会，”调整着呼吸，狱寺用腿把山本武拉到身前，舔了舔干燥起皮的嘴唇，“继续，再快一点，深一点。”

被撩得毫无章法，山本武对他又爱又恨，抬起身下修长有力的腿再次操进去，动作又狠又快，惹出一长串低喘。

“啊——嗯、对，就是这里。”

“这里？”

伴随着骤然夹紧的内壁，狱寺浑身颤抖像是要窒息般吸气，抓着山本武的头发拉扯，再也没有发出一丝声音来。

丝毫没有放过他的意思，化身饿狼的家伙死死扣住手中的胯骨：“喜欢吗？”

每一下挺入都顶着敏感点撞进来，狱寺隼人濒临崩溃，喝下去的酒渐渐融化胶囊外壳，内里那些隐秘而柔软的枝条探出头来，试图吐露新芽，想要说出最真实的感受。

“喜、呜……喜欢……”

无论是喜欢次郎也好，喜欢还款交易也好，山本武轻笑着吮他嫣红的乳尖，埋首在他胸口叹息，深深埋在他体内，对他说：“我也喜欢你。”

此时此地只有他们两人，安静得只有凌乱交缠的呼吸声，狱寺隼人被迫听清每一个字，松开指尖的发梢，睁开眼去看这家伙到底醉成什么样。

只见山本武轻轻颦眉，抿着唇浅笑，满足得像个傻子。

实在受不了那足以灼烧理智的眼神，他只好搂着山本武的肩咬他的耳朵：“笨死了。”

07

日子过得不紧不慢，距离组长诉讼开庭的日子还有一个月。

道上众人每天都在四处打听进展，观望调查结果的走向——沢田纲吉的判决结果如何，如果被判监禁能否保释，他留下的小小帝国到底会走向何方。

“呜哇，今天的传言更好笑了啊，狱寺。”

山本武把汇总小报拿给狱寺隼人看，后者瞥了两眼也跟着笑：“我们药怎么可能掺假，别扯了，酒水经营许可证的流程全都合法，内部也没有人是靠关系上位的，何况是推荐——”

“何况是推荐包养的情人爬到高位这种事……？”

桃色新闻受众广泛，越传越脱离原貌。这让狱寺隼人的脸越拉越长，山本武倒是笑得快接不上气，拍拍他的肩宽慰道：“算了算了，别计较，反正不是真的，对吧。”

哪个字都没说错，哪个字也都没说对，狱寺隼人最烦这些四处流传的小道消息，影响不大但会危害到组织形象，又不容易禁止，十分难下手。

“就算不是真的也很烦啊，你不觉得？”

面对疑问山本武倒是很淡然，把手头的表格依次分门别类：“不会啊，真正烦的是那些给我发骚扰短信的姐姐、在地铁口堵我的小哥。要不是和你住一起，搞不好半夜会有人翻窗纵火哦。”

所以我才一直不找固定对象啊！

狱寺隼人暗暗咬牙切齿，又没有恰当理由把山本武赶出去。

这位新晋组员学习能力不错，已经可以独自出去做些简单工作，因为处理过一起内部斗殴纠纷而小有名气；他的身高受人瞩目，长相帅气又十分爱笑，由于保护姑娘而惹出乱子的事件搞得大部分人对他颇有好感；笹川了平亲自带他训练，沢田纲吉对他寄予厚望，这些都让人隐约猜测组里马上要出个新的大人物。

当然，组里也有人看他不顺眼，他们皆出自狱寺隼人的后援团。

这些人用按摩棒都能揣摩出狱寺隼人突然找到固定对象的原因——除了技术好身材棒床上表现一流，还能有什么理由值得英俊帅气不食人间烟火的暴脾气美男子驻足。

沢田纲吉虽然并未明示，但狱寺隼人跟他那么多年又怎么会猜不出他的意思。

大老板不肯放过有用之材是真，不舍得刚刚磨合好的身体也算是理由之一，可要让狱寺隼人说点冠冕堂皇的理由，那就只能是保命要紧。

东京弹丸之地，市场就这么大，可想要分一杯的人数之不尽。任何势力都可能成为盟友，也有可能明天就思量着怎么击溃你——没有人会对敌人手下留情，也没有人会放过曾经位居组长身边多日的山本武——哪怕有一天他处理好债务离开组织，他的生活再也不可能回归平静。

职业嗅觉让狱寺隼人隐约察觉到什么，但又一时说不清，只好不了了之。

两个人的生活越来越默契，狱寺隼人依旧按次付款给山本武，为了表态一般遵循市价，甚至连小费都不再给。

山本武没有等到任何回应，但他似乎也不在意，这让狱寺隼人倍感轻松。何况挡箭牌十分好用，他再也不用花费精力去应付不好拒绝的客人，一些可有可无人脉也无需再去经营——除去山本不回家的晚上会半夜冷醒，倒也万事顺利。

在这件事上狱寺隼人处理得过于草率，他就不该相信眯起眼睛傻笑的天然笨蛋——这个人非但一点也不笨，还是个高明的赌徒。

当然，他很快就会明白自己不仅仅是草率，而是彻底失算。

开庭前两周，Reborn收到来自线人的消息，据说原告提交上来的新的证人对沢田纲吉的判决有着决定性的不利影响。

办公室里又一次爆发出争吵，向律师隐瞒真实情况是大忌，Reborn可不想为了个黑道头子终结他的百分百完美胜率，话一句比一句难听，齐刷刷射向雇主心房。

可沢田纲吉更是一头雾水，拼命解释他真的一个活口都没留，情急之下用词不当导致越描越黑，被言辞毒辣的律师刺激到理智融化，干脆扑上去踹他。

刚巧这天只有山本值班，他端着两杯热咖啡站在办公室门口，发现没有手开门，单手拿托盘说不定有翻倒的危险，又听到里面东西被撞倒的声音，抬脚一个正踢把门踹开。

玻璃和木条四下散落，山本武倒也不奇怪：“又打起来啦，两位喝杯咖啡冷静下嘛，虽然可能超难喝的，机器坏了水烧不开，哈哈。”

下属抬着托盘笑嘻嘻地走进来，两个有头有脸的社会高端人士架不住面子，只好放开彼此的领子站起来。

咖啡没有任何问题，Reborn抬起来一口解决，从地上找出张照片拿给山本武：“认识这个人么？”

不按常理出牌的劝架人探头一看，眼神变了：“真巧，认识。”

“那还真是巧了，”沢田纲吉捡起烟灰缸，刚摸出打火机要点烟，被Reborn看了一眼又放回去，“是那个拜托你嫁祸我的人？”

“是，”山本武再次细看过，又说，“他怎么了？”

“这是我的线人，”Reborn捡起帽子拍干净戴好，终于知道问题出在哪儿了，“他告诉我有个目击证人存在需要妥善处置，以免给我和这个蠢货造成困扰。”

蠢货倒也没有还击，翻了半天抽屉找出一盒子手卷烟，舒展四肢躺在老板椅上，把烟点了，美美地吸了一大口：“呼——看吧，我就说我都弄干净了，你偏不信！”

“哼，你要是弄干净了还能来求我？”Reborn反唇相讥，“有人想要你吃一辈子牢饭，打算怎么办？”

律师先生没有什么业余爱好，喜欢边看庭审录像边给自己卷烟卷，偏偏打赌输给这个没底线的无耻混蛋，越看他享受的样子牙越痒——就没见过吃人口水还吃得这么高兴的，早知道舔胶条的时候多涂点唾沫。

“这就不劳您费心啦，”沢田纲吉扳回一局，也不想再让他听到更多内幕，“山本君会帮我处理妥当的，您还是回去准备出庭资料吧。”

算账什么时候都不晚，既然沢田纲吉要赶人Reborn便识趣地提起东西走人，门拍得震天响，更多玻璃噼里啪啦往下掉。

山本武要来一根老板的宝贝手卷烟点上，直到听到电梯到一楼的声音才坐下来，打算好好研究下眼前的危机该怎么处理。

两个月前，殴打组长和纵容新人殴打组长的人即将遭到组长的惩处，只是在那之前，施暴者主动找到受害人，向其提出想做个交易。

“说来听听。”

沢田纲吉阅人无数，就没见过一无所有还敢跟他提条件的人。但他看人的眼光极好，知道山本武是个难打发的家伙，于是给了他一个机会。

果不其然，山本武给他送上一份大礼，还是一个天大的惊喜。

早在他送父亲回到家中后的第二天，密切注意着沢田纲吉动向的人找上了山本武。那天晚上他独自去机场送客户，回来路上被人主动搭讪——小林是Reborn的线人，同时也是沢田纲吉最大竞争对手——藤原组的组员。

他向山本武抛出橄榄枝，提出可以帮助他处理手头一切债务，只是有一个小小的要求：请他帮忙往沢田纲吉的住处放几根衣服纤维、再洒点污泥而已。

天知道沢田纲吉住在哪，山本武尚未摸清情况，只觉得对方的条件太过诱惑，于是便答应下来，接过他手里的薄薄信封。

奈何世事难料，还没等山本武搞清楚沢田纲吉到底有多少处房产和落脚点，就把他给狠狠——哦不是，是自己反被狠狠打了一顿——看在那天晚上次郎和狱寺亲密接触的份上，这种无关紧要的事实可以忽略不计。

沢田纲吉知晓此事自然是心花怒放，得了称心的小孩不说还除去一大隐患，堪称意外之喜，一高兴直接给山本武减免债务和降息，还许诺他可以随时来找自己做情感咨询。

本来只是随口哄人的客套话，山本武也不客气——懂得客气的话他就不是山本武。

咨询问题无外乎关于自己那个俊美不羁的下属，可沢田纲吉没想到山本武会问及过去发生的事——“你用了什么手段让狱寺对你死心塌地”。

事关自己不愿触及的过往，奈何承诺过的奖励必须如实履行才能御下。

这个男人把事情三言两语总结给山本武听，末了压低声音喃喃自语，“虽然老师过世的早，但总好过死在那天晚上……那天晚上好冷，真的很冷。”

在那个大雪掩埋一切的漆黑夜晚，沢田家遭到一支暗杀小队的入侵。就职于沢田家的钢琴老师带着他的儿子与雇主的孩子躲避袭击，被截杀在逃往地库的楼梯间里，幸而被赶到的保镖救下。

狱寺母亲成了小主人的救命恩人，她伤得很重，万幸不是致命伤——沢田纲吉在枪响时挡在了钢琴老师身前，弹头擦破肝脏，差点没从手术台上下来。

那天夜里，沢田纲吉失去了父亲，而大宅的继承人侥幸逃过一劫。

两个月后他们重整旗鼓，带人反扑回去，用实际行动告诉所有人，沢田家的继承人不仅疯，手下还有条不要命的恶犬。

“还好我没有再失去一个人。太冷了，真的，没有人该死在那样寒意刺骨的夜里。”

看似年轻的男人黑白两吃令人敬畏，满脸落寞地向他说起旧日往事，并非无坚不摧。

山本武没想到真相是这样，阴谋论被破除，沢田纲吉难以捉摸的嘴脸也不再招人妒忌，反而生动可爱起来，看得人好不心疼。

山本武笑嘻嘻地问他：“我反水过一次，你就不怕我也出卖你？”

“人心难测，但每个人心里都有一个天平，”这个男人的心胸自然不是普通人能比拟的，他淡淡地说，“你的天平质量不错，难道不是吗？”

山本武被这个糟糕的比喻弄得无语凝噎，他告诉沢田纲吉：其实有好几家借贷公司来找过我，幸好我选的是你们。

大老板在短暂的错愕之后笑了起来——如果可以排序的话，这是他听过最朴素无华的赞美。

08

眼下留给他们策应的时间有限，好在目标人物明确，陷阱之上的障眼法也被撤去，可以进行精准狙击——就是动静不能太大，检察院的人时刻紧盯着沢田纲吉。

“啊这事简单。”

笹川了平正在备孕，这群烟鬼的打火机全部被他没收，导致开会期间撕纸的撕纸，玩指甲的玩指甲，抠领带的抠领带。他丝毫没在意，也不可能会发现，对着白板上的人物关系图指指点点：“把这个叫小林的约出来，把人扣下，判决出来了再送回去，极限极限快。”

“没这么简单，”狱寺隼人翻着手里的履历，“这家伙的女人是俄国佬的前妻，伊万放过话严禁给她找麻烦。”

“证人的事儿是无中生有吧，既然现在知道是钓鱼行为，无视就好啦？”

山本武刚从风俗店视察回来，身上带着女士香水味，领带打得很规整，有种万花丛中过片叶不沾身的禁欲感。他正专心阅读下面报上来的信息，呆头呆脑的大笨鹅咬着笔杆子，眼珠不时晃动，下颚线干练硬朗，一些扎人的小绒毛冒出头来，介于青涩和成熟之间，光是这么坐着就成了吸引目光的好男人。

大部分时候山本武头脑简单一根筋，也就只有他会说这种话，狱寺隼人恨铁不成钢：“要是我们不做出点反应，不就是坐实了你出卖他们的事？”

他记得山本武曾经跟他说要带自己私奔，后来却又和Boss签下合约——文件狱寺隼人凭借权限查看过，没看出端倪，那只能是他们做过什么约定。

会议刚开始时，沢田纲吉告诉众人山本武的所作所为，比起喜提稳妥同事兼弟子而乐不可支的笹川了平，狱寺隼人心中的不安大于喜悦。

这下岂不是更没法把他弄走了？

从借了钱的客户，到固定床伴，再到共事之人，山本武爬得也太快了点——这下好了，他与组长有着过命的交情，和一号保镖臭味相投，在组里混得风生水起——要是Boss能顺利洗清嫌疑，新的一年重新分配资源后，想必山本武就快里要能和他平起平坐。

不幸中的万幸，山本武再也没有向他寻求过感情方面的回应，看样子是一时兴起，迟迟等不到结果也就放弃了，现在知道全心铺在工作上，倒也不是坏事。

狱寺隼人一身轻松，他口中羽毛还没长齐的小雏鸟倒是端详起他平平无奇的反应，怎么看也没研究出一丝丝知道真相后的惊讶和感动来。

不甘肆意滋长，山本武甚至开始怀疑常客哥哥是不是性冷淡——倒也不是啊？很热情很主动，迷得人神魂颠倒，高潮的表情简直让山本武想把他吃了，怎么可能是性冷淡。

那他怎么回事？嗯？难道不应该感谢一下自己所做出的牺牲？

直到会议结束，方案敲定，狱寺隼人依旧认为山本武事业心挺强，他的无动于衷让山本武撞墙的鹿角尽数折断，板着脸气鼓鼓地坐在原地。

“晚上吃什么？”

两眼放空的山本武宛若听到天籁，凑过来的大哥哥耳钉闪闪发光，还给他端了杯水。

小刺豚马上泄气，摇着小尾巴贴上去，说着都好都好，狱寺想吃什么呀。

第二天按照计划兵分三路，沢田纲吉带着笹川了平约见藤原组组长，Reborn则上门拜访陪审团员中的一位老人——至于狱寺隼人，他被要求带上山本武去藤原组的果汁工厂地下放火。

沢田贩卖药品的范围很小，仅限于医疗药物，只不过价格翻成数倍按粒售卖；藤原组主要的市场分布在桃色场所，难免被掌管酒水经营的沢田纲吉压住一头，因此便用名下的饮料工厂作为掩护，在厂房下方搭建温室和排风管道，用于种植小叶子。

绿色的鸭掌形叶片烘干后流通起来更加方便，使用效果更明显因此受欢迎，也无需担心药物过量导致事故。藤原靠绿色生意挤入东京的药物市场，反客为主垄断了沢田原有的渠道成为副业——他们的产品甚至出现在沢田组地盘的店面中。

纸杯蛋糕造型可爱，糖霜特别厚，沢田纲吉尝过后惊为天人，问狱寺还有吗？

桌上除了weed butter制作的甜点，还有护肤品和保健营养品。这些东西的利润不止两位数，从学生到都市白领人们都喜欢尝试新鲜事物，何况是有些危险却又危害不到自己的东西呢——和无处宣泄的压力比起来，尝试一次又有何难，double chocolate cake能有什么坏心思呢？

如果藤原组没有派人来找麻烦，说不准沢田纲吉还有可能退出药品市场去寻求新的发财方式；可既然对方不想合作，还先发制人来给他添堵，那么事情可就没那么简单了结。

钱嘛，可以一起赚；牢饭嘛，你自己享用就好。

抱着如此观念，沢田纲吉把藤原组扔到脚边的手榴弹投掷回去，准备送对方去吃一辈子牢饭。

藤原组的饮料工厂很小，地下面积也不大，按理来说不应该暴露得这么快；可惜笹川了平有一位工程师老婆，这位设计过不少流水线的画图纸狂人每天开车经过那条辅路，她觉得改造工厂所拉出的废土似乎也太多了点。

结合藤原组去年申请报关的六千平方米紫外线灯管，狱寺隼人几乎可以肯定藤原组的货根本不是从海外流通进来，而是就在当地种植生产再包装售卖——那个饮料工厂可不是刚好占地七千多平方米吗？

此时此刻，冷冰冰的阳光照射在城市街道上，山本武开着借来的电器维修车，载着同样身穿电工服的狱寺隼人，亮出临时制作好的伪造工作证，走进藤原组的地盘内。

藤原在情妇家过夜，刚醒起来找水喝，猛然发现客厅里坐着两个不速之客，自己的保镖被捆在一起丢在角落里。

“Hi，藤原先生，别来无恙啊。”

总是跟他抢占地盘和生意的男人悄无声息出现在家中，沢田纲吉扫荡了他的藏酒，挑出最贵的白葡萄酒自斟自饮，现在只剩下个瓶底。

“找我有事？”

脸上有疤的男人已经年近五十，白发再怎么染也遮不住，干脆统统漂白。藤原穿着内裤站在沢田纲吉面前，保养的还算不错，轻轻把卧室门关上。

“嗯，当然是想和您聊聊最近发生的事，可惜你一直拒绝我的邀约，只好到大姐家来打扰。”

沢田纲吉抬起手，笹川了平立刻拿出一个小本子给他。

“我看看……嗯……关于你想收买我下属对付我的事，找我律师麻烦的事，还有想引我露出破绽的事。”

“老实说，药品上我赚得不多，中间商好多道，你想要就给你嘛，干嘛弄这些让我心惊肉跳的事情。”

拿起沙发上的毯子披上坐在客人对面，屋主并不领情：“说来惭愧，小儿子明年十八岁，吵着跟我要别墅和跑车。”

“恭喜恭喜，”男人皮笑肉不笑，端起瓶子喝掉最后一口酒，“我记得您有五个孩子？大公子已经成家了吧，虽然酒宴没请我。”

藤原有些浑浊的眼睛盯着沢田纲吉，说道：“那是我的疏忽，等他的孩子出生我一定请你。”

聊到这里也不必再聊下去，藤原话中有话，沢田纲吉听明白了。

沢田组构成复杂，正规服务行业占比最大，其次才是灰色市场和黑色收入。相比之下藤原组规模较小，却人丁兴旺——组长膝下有五个母亲各异的孩子。

只不过孩子总会长大，孩子的孩子也即将出生，需要自立门户——藤原组小小的屋檐过于拥挤，孩子们只好进入森林中觅食，沢田纲吉成了他们眼中最肥美的猎物。

“好啊”，无需再多说什么，沢田纲吉拿过另外一瓶酒，用电动开瓶器打开倒进醒酒器里，“了平，再拿个杯子来，我们现在就要庆祝。”

从保镖手里接过高脚杯，藤原看着流淌进杯子里的绯红酒液，问：“庆祝什么？”

“庆祝你的孙子出生啊。”

“老实说……我比较喜欢女孩。”

“抱歉抱歉，那就祝您早日抱孙女。”

早晨饮酒没有主题，藤原在搞清楚沢田纲吉的来意之前也不能让他走，喝了一杯又一杯，直到第八杯时才反应过来，搞不好这个胆识过人的小辈在给他挖坑。

藤原和沢田纲吉碰杯，平铺直叙：“你知道我有个地下工厂。”

棕发的男人眨眨眼：“哦，算是吧。”

这下糟了，沢田纲吉可不是大度之人，这么大一个把柄被他拿在手里肯定要出事。

藤原年过半百，经历过最激烈的街头帮派斗争，他依然沉得住气：“你有什么要求。”

“就是想找您喝一杯，”沢田纲吉腼腆地微笑着说，“我挺喜欢小孩子的，您要是没空带孙子，可以送到我们这里来托管。”

托管？没时间？他到底在说什么？

藤原本以为沢田纲吉是想用地下工厂的事要挟他平分利润，或者逼他退出市场，可这人什么也有提，反而拿他即将出世的孙辈说事——这条道上没有人会拿彼此的家人做要挟，这是不成文的约定——那沢田纲吉是什么意思？

舌根顶住上颚回味苹果香，藤原细细思索，总算明白过来沢田纲吉想要做什么，立刻惊得站起来，难以置信：“你要揭发我？”

沢田纲吉的眼睛比大部分人亚洲人要浅，琥珀色的瞳孔上挑，简单应了一声：“没错。”

“你在开玩笑！”藤原瞪大眼睛，几乎在咆哮，“那可是都是成年植株，你知道我花了多少心血才弄出一整片田来吗？”

“那我也不要，反正你也不会乖乖卖给我吧？”男人还在喝，小口含着吞咽，“就算你愿意，别人也会反对。藤原组嘴太多了，恕我直言，您要是有个三长两短，兄弟姐妹之间可不会继续相亲相爱下去。”

被戳到痛处，藤原嘴角发抖：“想不到沢田先生还有空操心我的家事。”

“哈哈，我可是出了名的尊老爱幼，您不知道？”沢田纲吉见他已经猜得八九不离十，也就不再绕圈子，劝道：“大案重案一般都不好审，检察院会先判下面那些无关紧要的罪名。至于主犯嘛，要慢慢审理，反复核对，这期间待遇还是不错的。”

“我呢，会确保您的每个孩子都得到他们应得的产业。至于经营效益如何，那就不在我的能力范围之内了。”

“您想啊，我这也是帮您处理了一桩大事，毕竟……那什么，您也不愿意到了安享晚年的时候还要面对争遗产的孩子吧？一家人撕破嘴脸多难看。您留点好印象，在里面回忆起来也不至于太难过，可以骗自己说您这辈子挺成功，家庭和睦事业有成子孙满堂。”

真挚诚恳的毒蛇在耳边游走，藤原恨得胸口发痛。原因无他，沢田纲吉实在是欺人太甚，血淋淋的真相被掏出来摆在面前，每一个字都刺痛着他的神经。

藤原知道眼前这个人有多好说话、出手就有多狠，退路根本没有，他也打不过那个寸头的保镖，何况情妇还在屋内安睡。

这个年纪男人该有的担当和沉稳都在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，藤原重新坐下来，注视着沢田纲吉：“你来就是确保我会被抓捕。”

“是。”

“你带了多少人？”

“怎么能是我呢，这事儿可和我一点关系也没有。”

沢田纲吉狡黠一笑，揭开谜底：“早就该被淘汰的生产线线路老化，暗藏危机。操作不当线路起火，贵公司的消防培训又不到位，火势太大触发警铃；消防员赶到灭火的时候，突然发现地下也有火源……你猜猜看，那么大一片大/麻田，公职人员会不会报警？”

“我只是向警方提供你的位置而已，因为你邀请我过来喝酒嘛。”

藤原的部下曾经告诫过他有冲突尽量和沢田组商量着来，他们的组长吃软不吃硬——他没有放在心上，更不想错过能把沢田纲吉送进去的大好机会。

唯一让藤原遗憾的是，他对那间厂房有感情，那是他人生刚刚开始的地方，因此法人并没有变更给别人——无悔青春的证明这下倒成了无法辩驳的铁证。

虽然搜查令价格也不便宜，但听说某位警官和沢田有些交情——可他没想到沢田纲吉竟然要放火烧掉他的工厂——这简直就是两败俱伤。

“你小时候我就见过你，才那么大一点，”藤原望着眼前这个无所畏惧、滴水不漏的男人，看到了他父亲的影子，“你长大了，沢田。”

并不欢迎来自对手的说教，胜券在握的男人皱着眉头，十分抗拒：“你想说什么？”

“你和你父亲一样，太信任部下，所以才会被出卖。”

白发的沧桑男人似笑非笑，脸上的疤扭曲成一块，狰狞可怖，“他们告诉过你，为了提高产量我装了纯氧管道吗？应该没有吧，毕竟昨天系统才开始工作。”

特质管道每天会定时往地下输送人造氧气，一旦遇到明火、哪怕只是静电火花都会引发爆炸，要等到浓度降低后才会有工人进去作业。

沢田纲吉脸上渐渐失去血色，藤原对他的反应十分满意，咧嘴大笑：“现在是早上九点，地下正在进行供给，我保证。”

似乎是为了验证藤原没有说谎，几公里外的地方传来轰隆声，火警铃随之响起，浓烟从建筑中升起。沢田纲吉透过落地窗看到了一切，黑色的飘忽柱子向空中消散，他手里的杯子摔碎在地上。

恶毒的报复快感充斥每一个字，藤原被笹川了平踢翻在地，一边咳血一边说：“这种事你也不会派外人去做，现在被炸得面目全非的人会是谁呢？”

早些时候，山本和狱寺顺利通过安检，时间还早只有三两个员工，外围出口都有安保人员把守，看他们睡眼惺忪混吃等死的样子应该并不清楚这地下到底有什么。

工厂的员工并不知道最低工资的机械工作能遇到什么危险，也不知道下午下班后又会有另一批员工再次进入厂房，在地下进行着非法活动。因此山本武的到来丝毫没有人怀疑，一个员工把他领到需要更换部件的地方，抱怨两句后就离开了他的可视范围。

饮料包装车间还在使用半自动的流水线，这是一种接通电源后通过液压原理带动的大型机械。液压管道充斥着液压油，只需要温度升高就会被点燃，火苗会顺着贯穿整条生产线的液压管道逃窜，继而演变成难以控制的大火。

这是山本武的工作，相对复杂，还要在起火后拉下警铃确保所有人疏散。而狱寺隼人只需要想办法溜到地下室里破坏电源安全器，再放把火就行。

另一位维修工借口问洗手间，很快找到了地下室的入口——特别大的双开金属门，特别大的仓库空间——在堆放起来的成箱成箱的水果堆后面，他从甜腻刺鼻的腐烂橙子包围圈中找到一扇小门，看样子经常有人从这里进出。

用液压钳夹断铁链，昨晚才恶补打包压缩进脑子里的撬锁技能精炼度太低，几根小棍子戳来戳去半天才搞定。咔哒一声，金属门终于被征服，狱寺隼人溜进去把门掩好，从工具包里拿出最后一个步骤的工具：烟、火柴和一瓶高度酒。

地下室的天花板上布满紫外线UV灯管，足有一个足球场那么大，放眼过去快要被照到失明，绿油油的土培植物正在默默生长，特有的味道很冲人，狱寺隼人赶紧低下头顺着线路去找配电箱。

同一时间的地面上，山本武装模作样地修了一会儿机器，卸下几个零件又拧回去，终于找到履带下面的液压管。就在这时他收到了沢田纲吉的短信，只有一行字：

地下正在充氧，危险。

冷汗瞬间打湿了发根，山本武浑身发冷，颤抖着手回了一条情况已了解。

靠，怎么回事，这是什么时候的情报？之前根本没听说过。

藤原是疯了吗，就算是没有人纵火，地下充氧危险系数本来就很高，何况现在还是冬天静电高发，天知道会出什么事情。

完了。

狱寺现在应该已经进去了。

下意识要给对方打电话，他的手指按在狱寺的头像上，却又赶紧把手机丢掉。

不，不行，万一接了就完了。

完了完了，怎么办，操他妈的，完了完了。

浑身血液向着心脏奔流，心跳如雷，一下下敲击着山本武的胸膛，他不得不大口吸气，四肢发凉。

猛然间，他想到狱寺教他的那个的延时装置——让香烟裹着火柴烧断系酒瓶的绳子跌落在地上引发爆炸。

要点烟那就一定要有明火。

糟糕，这样一来还没等地面上的火烧起来，狱寺那里已经出事了。

如此近距离的爆炸，加上高浓度含氧量，狱寺岂不是……

此刻，山本武手里抓着一把钳子，质量非常实在，很沉，大概和两个盘子差不多重。

他的父亲还留在家中等待安葬。

可山本武已经不想再捧一次骨灰盒了。

他想到关于狱寺的事，想到他的习惯：

他睡相那么差，肯定很讨厌拥挤；

他睡觉还要开夜灯，肯定很怕黑。

山本武想，我不要他们把你装起来。

身体比大脑运转得要快，他干脆掏出打火机把液压油点燃，再把表面的零件盖上去拧好，这样能争取更多时间。用力在大腿上猛掐，山本武痛得低声惨叫。

疼痛刺激让身体找回控制感，惊惶不安随着痛呼排出体内，男人深吸一口气，神情坚定，冲向狱寺隼人所在的方向。

等着我，狱寺，我不会让他们把你装起来的。

09

爆炸事故在当地引起轩然大波，比火灾更令人心惊的是地下的大/麻工厂。

伤者不断增加，新闻不间断滚动播报最新调查进展；工厂负责人在第一时间被逮捕归案，却离奇死在了司法转移的过程中。一辆载货卡车忽然变道，追尾检察院的小厢车，藤原当场死亡。

沢田纲吉再一次解决掉他的对手，代价是狱寺隼人重伤，山本武尚未清醒。

爆炸现场太大，还发生过二次塌方，搜救进展缓慢，直到事故发生后第二十八个小时才找到被掩埋在废墟下的两人。

Reborn一直陪在沢田纲吉身边，在听到不是尸体的消息后，永远不会被击溃的男人哭出了声。

他哭着向Reborn忏悔，忏悔不该让藤原死得那么轻松。

狱寺所选择的起火点距离管道的出风口很远，点燃火柴造成的第一波爆炸只是把他掀翻出去，所以火势很小；山本武在这个时候就已经追了过来，他听到爆炸声的同时看到被气浪甩飞的狱寺，赶紧把他扶起来架着往外跑。

飞溅的碎玻璃在狱寺脸上留下很多血痕，万幸眼睛没事，他疼得钻心又被吓得不轻，骂骂咧咧地问：“他妈的！到底怎么回事？”

“跑起来跑起来！”山本根本没时间和他解释，拖着他狂奔，“里面正在灌纯氧呢！”

狱寺听了也不顾不得深究，天晓得下一波什么时候开炸，忍着剧痛抬腿蹬地：“想钱想疯了吧！”

他们没跑两步，有可能是刚才的余波点燃了蠢蠢欲动的可燃气体，也可能是带着火星的爆炸碎片射到一团开派对的氧离子中间，从更远的地方开始产生坍缩效应——两个人被巨大的吸力往后拉扯，仿佛被无形的手拽住，脚尖离地向后倒去——紧接着气体不再收缩，庞大的能量开始反向扩散，又把他们往外面推。

气体和碎裂的物体争先恐后朝着四处喷射，整个地下室一边解构、一边由内向外爆开。

混凝土和水泥块混在一起，泥土和灯管断裂四散，大/麻燃烧的浓烈气味让狱寺隼人开始心跳加速，意识逐渐模糊。

他什么都看到不到，只知道身边有个裹着自己，是熟悉的感觉和温度。

“喂，山本，你没事吧？”

山本武轻轻咳嗽，光听声音都知道他正在遭受着巨大的痛苦：“……哪里都痛。”

狱寺试图翻身，身边的人却发出痛呼。看样子他的伤不能动，狱寺只好小范围活动手脚，确认他们周围是什么情况，看看能不能找到什么发声的东西。

“啊！”山本在黑暗中抖了一下，“你踢到我肚子了……”

头越来越沉，每一次呼吸胸腔都在痛，狱寺摸到了满手湿热的胳膊：“这个是你的手吗？”

山本武只感到轻微的痛感，觉得他的手都没有了，只感到越来越冷：“大概是。”

用尽力气把狱寺搂在身前，山本用完好的手确认他的位置，把人圈在胸前：“你呢？有没有哪里痛？”

脚上好像压着什么东西，一动就钻心的疼，他不太确定：“右脚骨头断了吧，动不了。”

“啊，那你别乱动。那别的呢，身上痛不痛。”

“还好，”狱寺靠在山本身上，摸索他身上有没有别的伤：“背后疼吗？我摸着没有口子。腿疼吗？能不能动。”

“我也说不上来具体是哪，你别再踢我就行，”山本武的声音有气无力，望着黑暗中的灰尘颗粒喃喃自语：“你说会不会有人来救我们。”

身前的人分明可以安全避难，却偏要跑下来找他；明知道可能会命丧于此，任然义无反顾向着地下奔过来。

狱寺也痛得晕乎乎，强打着精神安抚着山本武，把人贴到自己身上：“当然会。”

他们被困在地下，动弹不得，承受着相同的痛苦，汲取着彼此的体温，尽力保持清醒。

黑暗和伤痛磨人神经，时间感完全丧失，偶而被冻醒也搞不清过去了多久。

两人以为他们被困在原地已经过去两三天，口渴和饥饿灼烧神经，寒冷使他们心生恐惧，再往后什么感觉都没有，只能叫着彼此的名字确认对方还活着。

直到山本武的体温越来越低，狱寺醒来发现他浑身冰凉——如果不是还能感受到他的心跳，狱寺会以为他死了。

被挖出来的时候狱寺醒过一次，他拼命抓着山本武的衣服不让人把他从身边带走。他的手指被一根根掰开，救援人员看他撑着极度虚弱的身体要爬起来，在他耳边大吼：“你朋友没死！放心吧！”

喊话喊了好几遍，狱寺隼人反复确认不是幻觉，松开手晕了过去。

他的右手断了，小腿腓骨裂开，除此之外都是大大小的皮外伤——虽然看着恐怖，并无性命之忧。

组里有人来过，告诉狱寺计划一切顺利，嘱咐他安心养病，留下人看护他们。

护士来给他换药，说真是奇迹，经历过那样可怕的塌方后都只是些轻伤。

劫后余生的病患握紧拳头，低头不语。那可是在底下的爆炸，活下来怎么可能是奇迹？

只有狱寺隼人知道这世上没有奇迹——同一间病房里躺着他的守护者，他的头被山本武死死抱在怀里——这家伙大难不死，只是断了两根肋骨，右手小臂暴露性骨折，伤口大面积感染，严重失血。

医生被连滚带爬翻下床的狱寺隼人揪着领子质问你他妈到底会不会治，吓得连忙告诉他山本武身体素质好，会醒的——“病人疼了那么长时间，身体和精神的负担太大，让他多睡会儿。”

山本武从噩梦中惊醒，吓得大口呼吸，胸口压着巨石头般没办法完全进行完整呼吸，呼气出去背上又痛得发抖。他动动手手指，没想到抓到了别人的手。

他脸上固定着氧气面罩，脖子好痛根本没法动，只好捏了捏那只手。

皮肤很粗擦，裹着好几个创可贴，指头修长，骨节很大——是男人的手——往手背上摸过去，还能摸到医用胶带和塑料管——是个在输液的病人——他摸到了一个凉冰冰的金属手环，纹路很熟悉。

啊，我们都得救了。

山本武捏紧了狱寺的手，用不上多少力气，又怕又喜，手抖的厉害。

“山本？”

趴在床边的人被弄醒了，他连忙抬头去看，果然，山本武真的醒了。

“医生！医生！”狱寺隼人大声喊着，喊了两句才反应过来不合适，赶紧去按护士铃。

护士和医生很快过来检查一番，见他精神不错，神智清醒，便撤走了生命体征监控仪器，交代完注意事项后离开了病房。

狱寺等不及立刻向组长通知好消息，输液管里回流出一大截血，被山本武看见了：“坐下，坐下，手，放低。”

破风箱一样的声音听着好凄惨，狱寺低头一看慌忙坐下，输液袋被他拉扯着晃荡，没一会儿血又被药液冲回血管里，对护工说：“给他弄点水喝。”

打量着狱寺脸上和脖子上的伤口，山本武喝了两口水润润嗓子，问他什么情况。

“胳膊怎么了？”

“没事，已经接上了。”

“……腿呢？”

“骨裂，小事。”

“手呢？”

“缝了几针而已。”

越听越窝火，山本武心情十分复杂，又没力气说太多话，喘气都疼呢。

他想抬手，发现右胳膊被包地严严实实。

医生跟他说过病情，伤处暴露时间超过十个小时，肌肉和神经损伤不小，血液断供时间过长，可能会影响后三根手指的活动。

“是吗。”

当事人反应平淡，狱寺隼人把他的低落神情尽收眼底，心里特别不是滋味。他想说点什么，又不知道怎么开头，默默坐回自己的床上，直到山本叫他。

狱寺抬起头来，他的头发长长了不少，用发圈扎起来一小簇，像是团雀俏皮的尾巴。不见日光的颈椎骨微微凸起，白的发光。他远远坐在隔壁床上，胳膊吊在固定护具里，盯着山本武下巴上的纱布，不敢看他的眼睛。

“看什么呢，过来坐啊。”

“嗯？哦。”

狱寺一条腿穿着行走鞋，推着输液架走过去，坐在他床前的小凳子上。

感动，愧疚，心动，心痛，无数种复杂的情绪从四面八方压在狱寺隼人身上，他在默默等待一个能开口的时机，或者等待山本武先撕开保护罩把他拉出来。

他以为山本武要说点什么认真的话，哪怕又傻又蠢又天真。如果他脑子没有被爆炸轰成渣，这也不失为一个筹码——“这是你欠我的”——类似这种话也并非不能接受。

山本武看着那双飘忽不定的绿眼睛，凑到他耳边，把声音压得很低：“我想尿尿。”

狱寺隼人翻起白眼：“护工在呢，有尿壶。”

山本武害羞得像个小姑娘：“不行，次郎怕生。”

“……”

10

龋齿多发于青少年，狱寺隼人曾经备受其苦，如今那种密集的疼痛再次出现在他身上。

这种痛就像扎在肉里的刺，你不知道它什么时候扎进去，一不留神就勾住皮肉。平日里不会发作，乖巧蛰伏，却从某一天不小心触碰到后，开始在伤口处发炎作乱，时刻摩擦着神经，扎你一下，痛你一下，催促着你把它剔除。

狱寺隼人被这根刺凌迟千万遍，山本武就在离他最近的地方，每一个动作和眼神都会拨动那根刺，却不会直接触碰，好像已经忘记那是亲手扎进去的。

庭审顺利结束，判决没有任何额外惊喜。沢田纲吉从庭上出来就带着Reborn去医院探病，嘘寒问暖一番，打开无酒精饮料庆祝。

当着所有人的面，他给Reborn发了一个大红包，感谢他所付出的心血；他又给狱寺和山本报销医药费，让他们安心放假放到新年以后。

山本武只能吃病号餐，乐呵呵地道谢，傻傻问道，藤原呢？

沢田纲吉轻描淡写说是送车站去了，不愿多提——这倒是给他提了个醒，把手上的戒指摘下来交给狱寺，让他看着办。

探病时间一到，老板前脚走人，后脚救命恩人就和狱寺商量着要不要一起洗澡。狱寺点点头，好不容易摆脱固定器，汗和药膏都黏在身上，他也想洗。

两只左手互相配合解扣子，脱裤子，动作滑稽地扯下彼此的内裤，互相搀扶着去洗澡。

狱寺隼人情绪不佳，他身上散发出来的烦躁切实影响到山本武。

“心情不好？还是伤口疼，要不要吃止痛药啊？”

“都不是。”

他坐在凳子上，暖风打在身上，狱寺闭着眼睛，山本武在帮他揉头发，笨拙却轻柔，缓缓按摩着头皮。

“沢田先生给了你什么？和那个有关吧。”

抬起手找到右臂上的烙印，狱寺显然不太想提起：“……是这个。”

“哦，这样啊。”山本取下喷头让狱寺举着，转身去摸开关，“我开水了。”

泡沫被冲洗干净，换成山本武坐下。狱寺给他揉头发，半天不说话，也不冲洗。

顶着一头泡泡，山本问：“应该不痛？很快就好了？会涂药的吧？”

狱寺摸到了他头上还没消的肿块也就没因为蠢话锤他，可口气也没好到哪里去：“和断手比那倒是一点也不疼。”

“那你可以轻点嘛。”

这人跟过家家一样的口气让狱寺憋火，问他：“你到底知不知道什么意思？”

“知道。”

山本武也不再开玩笑，那个烙印意味着再也没有回头路，他十分坚定，“我自己选的，我乐意。”

“你本来可以选别的！”

狱寺被这股倔劲儿惹急了，奈何他还不好好说话，用力抓住了山本武的头发。

山本被他弄疼了，在黑暗冰冷的地下默默承受过太久肢体撕裂的痛苦，稍微一点疼痛都会诱发早已被压制的痛觉。不存在的痛楚惹毛了山本武，他猛地站起来，压着怒火把狱寺抵在瓷砖上。

“选什么？”

伤痛折磨着神经，折断的鹿角被山本武嚼碎咽回肚子里。

他不仅手痛，心也痛，偏偏又下不去手，也恨不彻底。

咀嚼后槽牙的声音传到狱寺耳朵里：“我选的只有你，你不知道吗？”

我一开始就告诉过你，可你不相信。

敲不开门不要紧，我可以翻窗户；窗户被钉死也不要紧，我可以拆墙。

可如果我把墙砸掉、缺了一面墙的房子还能御寒吗？

狱寺隼人的小刺比他高半个头，下巴上贴着贴布，胸口一大片青紫，胳膊被层层叠叠包起来。山本武英挺的眉毛拧成一团，眼睛在燃烧，鼻孔在喷火，看架势是要搞点无差别大屠杀，要是手没伤估计已经把能砸的东西都砸上个十几遍。

狱寺隼人不知道吗？他当然知道。

说好人是感激，打老板是嫉妒，说喜欢是依赖，可拼命就是认真的。

情话谁不会说，誓言不过是逢场作戏，哄人的鬼话也可以信手拈来。

他起先是不信，再是觉得好玩，再接着往下，他变得不敢相信。

望着山本武的眼睛，他信了。

他相信没有人会拿命去换一个不爱的人。

这根刺扎得太久，狱寺隼人被折磨得撕心裂肺。他已经等了好久，从醒来那天就在等，等到伤口化脓，肿胀发热，可山本武偏偏不给他一个痛快。

现在狱寺知道了，山本武也在等。

是他想错了。

他们之间早已不是交易，也就不可能以交易的方式结束。

得用更单纯的方式来结束这一切。

狱寺伸手拧开水管，山本武下意识闭上眼睛。

他感觉到狱寺在帮他冲洗头发，手指梳理着发根，泡沫和热水顺着头顶流下来，那只手帮他抹去眼帘上的水，戒指碰到了他的鼻尖。

轻轻的触碰小心翼翼，倾倒的热雨浇灭了怒火。山本武低着头在花洒下睁开眼睛，果不其然狱寺在看着他，眼神水润湿透，宛若碧绿的海水，他所有的疼痛都消散在那轻柔的笑容里。

摸了摸山本的耳朵，狱寺说：“我是男的。”

手指划过平坦的胸口，山本武说：“我知道。”

“我脾气很差。”

“我觉得挺好的。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

捉住狱寺没受伤的手，山本引导着他去触碰自己的身体。

狱寺的手摸到滚烫坚硬的东西，山本说，这里喜欢你；

他的手摸到厚实的胸膛，山本说，这里也喜欢你；

他的手摸到嘴唇，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，山本说，这里最喜欢你。

那扇门轰然倾颓，石碑湮灭在追思中，裂开的岩石中飞出鸟儿。

捧着山本武的脸，狱寺心跳得好快，好快，快到要不能呼吸了。

果然是这样吗？

想要吻他。

心脏敲响战鼓，催促他走向重复着相遇与离别的尽头。

狱寺隼人的战争终于宣告结束，他沉溺在牙膏味亲吻中不能自己。

嘴唇柔软，舌头湿热，他在滚烫的雨水中找到了新的呼吸方式。

一直想要吻他。

就是他了。

只能是他。

11

今年的雪很大，洋洋洒洒接连不断，出院的日期一拖再拖。

直到年底，这场几乎没断过的大雪才稍微减缓势头。山本武的手终于没有再次感染的迹象，扭来扭去的疤痕开始结痂，医生总算可以安排他出院。

这天早上把手续办理好，狱寺开车接上山本的父亲去城郊，在工作人员的帮助下把后事处理好。贡品香烛供奉妥当，山本武单独站在墓碑前说了很久的话，狱寺就站在远处等他。

深冬的城郊天寒地冻，山本武一遍遍抚摸墓碑，狱寺看他喋喋不休，真不知道他怎么可以说那么多话。

他离开的时候看起来心情很好，笑着呵出雾气，朝着狱寺走过来。

“结束了？”

“嗯。”

“想带你去见个人。”

“诶，好哦。”

跟着狱寺在石板路上走了几分钟，他们在一颗树旁边停下来；直到看见墓碑上的名字，山本武才意识到这人是狱寺的母亲。他没敢说话，狱寺也一言不发。没过两分钟，狱寺隼人抬脚就走，山本武叫住他，问他难道什么都不说吗。

狱寺头也不回地往回走：“你来了她就看得见，有什么好说的。”

小狗狗听了心花怒放，连忙鞠躬告辞，竖着耳朵追上去：“阿姨喜欢什么花。”

“粉色的百合。”

“那下次来要记得买花。”

“……你烦不烦，那是我妈。”

“有什么区别嘛。”

没皮没脸的话让狱寺脸颊发烫，他实在受不了山本武过于直白的表达方式，换了个话题：“回去记得按时吃药，好好涂药，后天还要回去拆线。”

他下巴上的伤口不大却很深，几乎伤到骨头，而且恢复得并不好，应该会留下很明显的疤痕。

“啊，好麻烦，”山本缩了缩脖子：“这么冷我才不想出门。”

狱寺坐进驾驶座，帮山本系好安全带：“那就在家弄，你也可以帮我把胳膊上的拆了。”

山本武犹豫了：“现在手指还有些不灵活，会弄疼你吧。”

启动车子打开暖气，狱寺抬手去掐山本的脸：“很简单，快给我学。”

“嘿嘿……”男人笑起来，“等天气好点我们可以在院子里玩接球，医生说有助康复。”

狱寺隼人正想回嘴，说我们哪里来的院子，看到山本武温柔期待的眼神才想起来，Boss已经把房子的所有权还回他手里，再不用借住在自己那。

“你……你想搬回去？”

是嫌小公寓太挤了吧。不过开车也就二十分钟，不忙的话每周也能见上几次。

看见狱寺眼角低垂，惴惴不安，山本武哭笑不得：“什么啊，你也要搬进来。”

“嗯？我也搬？”

“对，你也搬。”

短暂的错愕后，狱寺冻得红红的耳朵和鼻子更红了，微微点头，握方向盘的手雀跃着弹出一串圆舞曲。

山本武见了心都要碎成块，忍不住凑过去亲他。

转过头去寻山本的唇，狱寺含着吻了又吻，吻他的小刺，吻他尚未拆线的下巴。

相信我，我不会弄疼你。

The End


End file.
